


the theory of first loves

by averyblue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other artists, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, baby lee gwanghyun and jeong sewoon because i love my sons, it's gonna be a long and fun ride, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue
Summary: Hoseok, with all the love in his heart, is heartbroken. Changkyun, with all his wisdom and intellect, is confused.And they find solace in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first thing's first
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! <3 to whoever's reading this right now, i hope you have a lovely Christmas filled with delicious food and love from friends and family! if you don't celebrate Christmas, though, i still hope you have a fantastic day filled with food and love :')
> 
> second, this is a fic i've been wanting to write for a long time, and like the tags say... SLOW BURN. but i promise this will be worth it!

Hoseok’s eyes rest on the lecture hall clock, drooping every other second or so, as their professor drones on about the scientific method like they haven’t already discussed it every single year in high school. He knows it’s not a good habit to develop at the start of the semester but really, the only reason Hoseok has Physics is because it’s the only free science general education class that fits his schedule. He has failed to bargain with his best friend into trading the Food Nutrition class he wanted -  _damn you, Minhyuk_ \- but he guesses this is better than having to go through another round of class hunting in future semesters.

If anything, maybe he’ll learn to enjoy this class. Maybe his fossil of a lecturer will turn out to have a jolly disposition once they move past the lazy introduction to the subject. Maybe he’s just sleepy because this is his last class for the day.

But then, the boy in the armchair at his left is snoring a rough tune and the girl in front of him is doing the sleeper’s head bang. Maybe hoping is a little too much. If he has learned anything in the past two years of college, it’s that first impressions of a professor will most likely last.

Hoseok’s will to stay awake remains strong when he realizes the class is going to end after fourteen minutes. He starts doodling in his notebook when the professor begins ranting about something related to research grants. He draws a tree made of musical notes and some bunnies sleeping underneath it. And when flashes of inspiration grace his thoughts, some lyrics for a song get jotted down. By the time he’s drawing a bowl of ramen at the corner of the notebook page, his classmates begin folding their tables and picking up their belongings resting on their feet. He swoops down, stuffs his notebook and pen in his bag, and makes a run for it with newfound energy.

He trots through the crowd from the Science Hall to the campus gates, beaming at the sight of faces eager to embrace the weekend as much as he does, and avoids bumping bags or shoulders with agile maneuvering. It’s a Friday, 5 PM, just his first week back in school, and at his age Hoseok is easily drained after lecture classes no matter how early or deep he is in a semester. He’s thankful that his major courses mix up lectures with activities, or else Hoseok may find himself napping just as habitually as his dongsaeng and close friend since elementary school.

 _Like Hyungwon_. Hoseok smiles softly.

“Hey, Hoseok.”

Hoseok stops on his tracks before he takes a turn to his path headed to his apartment building, tearing his eyes away from the sunset-painted sky to the person underneath a nearby bus waiting shed. He blinks, wondering if he’s only imagining things, but the boy doesn’t dematerialize.

 _Speak of the devil_ , he thinks in amusement. It’s handsome, lanky, full-lipped, neat-haired Chae Hyungwon, clad in his well-ironed, blue-hued blazer-and-tie uniform. With the way Hyungwon carries himself, he exudes the sophisticated aura trademark of students in that preppy private university just a few blocks away from Hoseok’s.

“Hyungwonnie,” he calls back, slowly approaching the boy standing by the bus stop. This is the third time this week they have crossed paths again, a complete change from the past year’s rare meetups between them. Hoseok supposes he should finally ask what Hyungwon’s schedule is.

“Do you always leave at five?” Hyungwon asks, beating Hoseok from asking the question first.

Hoseok moves to the younger boy’s side and shakes his head. “Wednesdays and Fridays. Maybe Thursdays too, depending on my training schedule.”

Hyungwon raises a brow in curiosity. “Training schedule? Is this different from instructing kids?”

“Ah. I haven’t told you yet, huh?” Hoseok scratches his temple in a fluster. “Kim Seonsaengnim is holding training sessions for interested future choreographers and instructors.”

Hyungwon’s eyes light up in pride and astonishment. It’s Hyungwon who knows Hoseok’s history and passion for dance. They’ve first met in the dance and music studio Hoseok is working part-time for today, and back then becoming choreographers has been just a far dream they’ve shared. While the younger boy loves dancing as much as Hoseok, times have changed and he’s moved on to a bigger dream personified by law school. It’s still nice knowing that Hyungwon still supports him after all these years, though. The look he’s giving Hoseok makes the older boy feel a tinge more confident.

“You’re really aiming to become a true regular in the studio,” Hyungwon smiles.

“It’s fun teaching kids, but it’s time to level up, you know?” Hoseok says. "I'd like to try choreographing even for just a few hip hop dance classes, but I know I won't teach dancing forever. Would be something nice in my resume, though."

“Sounds like a plan. Say hi to seonsaengnim for me?”

“She’s asking if you’ll come visit again,” Hoseok chides. An apologetic look makes its way on Hyungwon’s face, as Hoseok always gets hounded by their old dance instructor when Hyungwon makes and breaks promises to visit. The last time he has actually basked the studio with his presence has been before he entered college, a solid two years ago.

“If I don’t die in my majors, sure,” Hyungwon replies. He glances at Hoseok with a wistful smile.  “I miss dancing.”

“Don’t you have that hip hop dance crew in your university, though? They’re really popular too. Beat our uni’s crew in the last interschool,” Hoseok chirps, crossing his arms. Honesty coats Hyungwon’s words, but the boy can and will find a way to pursue dance if he really wants to.

Hyungwon shrugs and leans against the bus sign. “Heard the application process to get in is a hassle. As if I don’t have enough on my plate,” he explains, rolling his eyes.

“For all I know, you just want to sleep more,” Hoseok calls out.

“Not the main reason.” Then Hyungwon yawns, comically expected. “I really will visit this year, okay?” He pulls that sheepish grin he has worn the previous times he’s said the same thing.

“You’d better. Kim Seonsaengnim will be after my head if you play no-show again,” he warns in a playful tone, still respecting Hyungwon’s priorities. The younger boy laughs, soft chuckles escaping from his beautifully shaped lips hidden behind the palm of his slim hand.

The corner of Hoseok’s lip curls up involuntarily. He’s missed hearing Hyungwon laugh.

“So… you’re always free after five then?” he asks when the boy’s laughter dies down. Hyungwon raises both his brows twice and uncovers his mouth.

“Great guessing skills,” Hyungwon snarks. “Yeah. Thought to ask you, if ever you want to hang out.”

Hoseok nods. “Missed me, did you?” he smirks. Hyungwon’s eyes narrow as he pushes Hoseok’s shoulder lightly.

“Don’t be cocky. You were dying because of your Music History elective last semester,” Hyungwon reminds, deadpan.

“Geez, the professor was boring, okay?” Hoseok retorts. “I don’t even know how I’ll survive this one. I have Physics with another boring professor.”

“I thought you hated Physics,” Hyungwon muses, stuffing his hands inside his blazer’s pockets. Hoseok kicks a lone pebble on the ground and tugs the strap of his duffel bag, raising a brow at Hyungwon’s amused expression.

“I do. And don’t give me that look. I really didn't mean to hit Minhyuk back then,” Hoseok sighs, running a hand through his blond hair. He recalls the memory of his last year in high school where a projectile motion experiment has gone wrong and ended up with Hoseok hitting then-stranger-now-his-best-friend on the head with tiny metal balls. Hyungwon, a year younger than Hoseok, hasn’t been a witness and thus has learned about the incident by hearsay. He likes teasing Hoseok about it until today, much to the latter’s frustration.

“Hey, the important thing is that you made a friend from that,” Hyungwon grins. His eyes lock with Hoseok’s, a mischievous glint present. “And got a date too.”

Hoseok brushes off the comment as Hyungwon begins chuckling. “Minhyuk’s better off a friend. Mutual agreement.”

“How’d your date last month go, by the way?” Hyungwon asks. “The one with that guitarist? Or was that a barista?”

Hoseok taps his chin. “Ah. Jisoo.” He remembers a boy with a doll-like face and a soft sweet voice. Hyungwon must have gotten him mixed up with a barista because Hoseok has told him about a girl in a coffee shop with the same name. “Yeah. The guitarist. He’s cute, a real gentleman. But no sparks.”

“Too nice for you?” Hyungwon chimes.

“That’s not an issue for me, but he was forced into the blind date,” Hoseok explains, thinking back on how quiet and awkward his date has been in its first few minutes. “Told me he actually liked someone else.”

“Ouch.” Hyungwon wears a look of sympathy, but Hoseok shakes his head.

“It’s fine,” Hoseok grins, waving his hand in a sweeping motion. “The date was still nice. I also found out Jisoo knows Kihyun.”

The younger boy blinks. “Wow, small world. What are the odds of him knowing your roommate?”

“Right?” Hoseok snorts. “Kihyunnie said he couldn’t imagine me dating Jisoo because I’m a fuckboy.”

“Kihyun hyung called you a fuckboy?” Hyungwon stops a snort. “Even though you’re still a virgin?”

“He says it’s my get-up and my hair,” Hoseok scowls. “But I beg to differ.”

“Appearance-wise, sure, but you’re too crybaby to be a fuckboy.” Now Hyungwon looks like he’s about to explode from keeping in his laughs, making Hoseok’s cheeks tint into a pinkish hue. “I really, really like Kihyun hyung. He sounds funny.”

“That’s rich. You haven’t even met him,” Hoseok grumbles, crossing his arms. “Maybe you’d hate him if you get to know him.”

“Maybe you should introduce me so we’d find out,” Hyungwon says with a smile. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Hoseok answers.  _In every sense of the word_ , he doesn’t add. Round cheeks and warm eyes flash in his mind. “He’s going to cook ramen tonight.”

Hyungwon stays quiet for a moment. “So that means you aren’t free tonight, huh?”

“Why?” Hoseok looks at Hyungwon in worry. “Something wrong?”

The taller boy shrugs. “No, nothing’s wrong. I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner. But knowing you, you’d choose ramen over any food.”

“You know me so well,” Hoseok says with a chuckle. “We can have dinner next week, if you want. My treat. Salary’s soon.”

“Save your salary,” Hyungwon replies. “You have to save again after your little bleaching job.”

Hoseok wears a mock hurt frown and exaggeratedly gasps while placing a hand on his chest. “I didn’t spend too much on this hair.”

Hyungwon laughs and stares at Hoseok’s hair, fixed into a pale platinum blond just a few days before the semester started. The taller boy takes a few strands of Hoseok’s bangs in his fingers. “It looks good on you.”

The smile that graces Hyungwon’s lips is soft and sincere. “Thanks, Hyungwonnie.”

Then the younger boy’s smile turns knowing.  _You don’t dye your hair often_ , his eyes say. The last time Hoseok has done so was after his first relationship ended.

“What’d Kihyun hyung say about your hair?” Hyungwon asks. Hoseok looks up at him and purses his lips.

Hyungwon knows about Kihyun.

He knows Hyungwon can read him like a book. The younger boy is well aware of his feelings, even though Hoseok hasn’t told him anything, and he also knows Hoseok needs the moral support. The older boy, in turn, is grateful for their unspoken understanding and Hyungwon’s consideration to never mention anything outright.

Hoseok feels the tips of his ears heat up as he remembers his roommate’s words. “He said it suits me,” he tells, the exact memory playing in his head - the look of awe on Kihyun’s face as the boy ogled at his newly styled hair, the feeling of Kihyun’s fingers combing through scalp and strands.

Before the younger boy can respond, a large bus makes a halt in front of their stop. Hyungwon takes a deep breath and pulls out his transportation card from his pocket. “Kihyun hyung’s right,” Hyungwon smiles. “It’s nice talking to you again, Hoseok hyung.”

Hoseok looks at him in confusion. “Hyung?”

“You’re older than me,” Hyungwon replies, nonchalant.

“You know you don’t need to call me that,” Hoseok tells him.

“Dinner on Wednesday or Friday?”

Hoseok crosses his arms again, unimpressed with Hyungwon just glossing over his remark. “Friday.”

“Friday,” Hyungwon repeats, giving Hoseok another one of his heart-stopping smiles. “See you again, Hoseok hyung.”

“Just Hoseok,” the older boy croaks, unfazed by the girls behind them whispering about Hyungwon’s smile as the younger boy takes steps towards the open door.

“Things change, hyung,” Hyungwon calls back before finally getting in the bus.

Hoseok exhales in exasperation as he glances at Hyungwon’s window. The younger boy gives him one wave as he props a pillow around his neck, and Hoseok replies with a salute-like wave. He watches the bus slowly move away and only walks over the pedestrian lane to the next sidewalk when the vehicle is out of sight.

_Things change, hyung._

_Of course they do_ , Hoseok muses pensively. He keeps his eyes on the pavement underneath his feet.

Things really had changed through time. There had been a time that Hyungwon used to be shorter than Hoseok. Shorter and politer; his sass and snark were nonexistent then. The younger boy had loved the freeing thrills of hip hop dancing more than the prospective stability of a law career before. And Hyungwon had never called him hyung until now.

Then there’s the fact that Hyungwon had shared kisses with Hoseok, once upon a time, until Hoseok was sixteen.

Hoseok stops in front of a crowd while cars hover and rush over their path and feels his pants pocket vibrate. An encrypted text from Hyungwon flashes on his lock screen, and he quickly taps in his passcode.

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (5:24 PM)

_you can bring kihyun hyung along if you want :)_

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_i’ll ask him_

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (5:25 PM)

_great! :) have a safe trip back home hyung_

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_stop calling me hyung you cheeky brat_

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (5:25 PM)

_:P_

 

With a laugh and a shake of his head, he keeps his phone and walks along with the cluster of people when the pedestrian crossing light turns green.

There are still some things that stay the same. Hyungwon’s special way of caring for Hoseok, even though they aren’t together anymore, is one of them.

But Hoseok’s changed too. He doesn’t cry as much as he used to. He’s made his mother prouder. He’s gotten better at paying attention in classes. He’s the top instructor for kids in the dance studio now. He’s moved on from Hyungwon, his first love.

And here he finally is, walking with a smile on his face to his second home and giddy to see his second love.

 _Yoo Kihyun._ Hoseok sighs, lovestruck.

 

* * *

 

“Is the ramen done already?” Hoseok calls, switching out his shoes for his house slippers by the apartment door. He hears a loud groan of annoyance echo from the kitchen.

“I’m not your personal cook, Hoseok,” barks his roommate, and Hoseok replies with a guffaw while walking to their shared bedroom.

He plops his bag on his mattress on the lower bunk of their bed and sits for a while, scrolling through his phone. None of the notifications in his social media accounts are interesting enough to catch his eye, save for an upcoming event to welcome freshmen in their university. There’s also a new picture Minhyuk has posted of him holding a little boy’s hand - Gwanghyun, his seven-year old brother - as they both stare at a pet shop. He also finds a message from Jooheon, his favorite dongsaeng in his degree program, full of enthusiasm and exclamation points.

 

> **lee_jooheon (3:37 PM):** hi hoseok hyung!!!!!
> 
> **lee_joo.heon (3:37 PM):** i have a favor to ask!!!!!
> 
> **lee_joo.heon (3:39 PM):** message me when you’re free ok!!!!!

 

He grins in delight. What does his favorite music hoobae need that he has opted to ask him?

 

> **wonhoseok (6:14 PM):** hey jooheon
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:14 PM):** HYUNG THERE YOU ARE
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:14 PM):** ok so
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:15 PM):** you’re classmates with kang younghyun
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:15 PM):** that was last semester
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:15 PM):** but his band practices in our studio so we see each other
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:15 PM):** why?
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:15 PM):** do you think you can ask him if his band can perform for the freshmen welcoming?
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:15 PM):** sure
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:16 PM):** i mean you can do it yourself but i don’t mind
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:16 PM):** younghyun’s a nice guy
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:16 PM):** also aren’t you classmates with wonpil or something
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:17 PM):** i’m shy (*/▽＼*)
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:17 PM):** you’re joking
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:17 PM):** seriously jooheon you’re just shitting on me
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:17 PM):** no i’m not
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:17 PM):** i
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:18 PM):** actually want to know first if day6 is ok with performing for us
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:18 PM):** before i suggest it to the prez
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:19 PM):** wow ok so this is your ladder to good graces with the higher ups huh
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:19 PM):** you make me sound like a delinquent
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:19 PM):** if you said ‘you want to impress your org’ instead i’d say that’s true
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:19 PM):** you’re lucky you’re my favorite kid
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:20 PM):** (´ ∀ ` *) you’re the best hyung ever
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:20 PM):** but you have to be with me when i ask on mon
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:20 PM):** haven’t applied for apprenticeship in music labs yet so my mondays are p free
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:20 PM):** OOOH YES PLEASE
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:20 PM):** a good chance to get an autograph too
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:20 PM):** also you’re trying for dr. seo’s lab right?
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:21 PM):** pls tell me you are
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:21 PM):** you have mad writing skills
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:21 PM):** you flatter me too much jooheon
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:21 PM):** but yeah... will try applying when the department says we can
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:22 PM):** event’s next friday right?
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:22 PM):** uhuh
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:22 PM):** if they say yes i’ll treat you to dinner after!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:23 PM):** sorry i have my hands tied that day
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:23 PM):** then lunch the saturday after? or do you have a class then?
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (6:24 PM):** i can have someone else teach my workshop then so it's cool
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (6:24 PM):** THANK YOU HYUNG I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

 

Hoseok smiles and rests his phone on his bed after telling Jooheon he’ll be off for a while. Even though he’s told Jooheon that he’ll ask about the band’s availability on Monday, he decides he’ll send Younghyun a message later after dinner with Kihyun. He’s pretty sure the band will say yes anyway, but he’ll ask for a little charade from Younghyun on Monday just for Jooheon to get his autograph.

He stands up and does a few stretches before washing up and changing into a plain white shirt and knee-length shorts. The ramen is far from cooked with the way Kihyun has sniped at him earlier, and he guesses it won’t hurt to help his roommate. In fact, it might lessen Kihyun’s tendencies to passive-aggressively joke about Hoseok being a food freeloader.

When he reaches the kitchen, he spots Kihyun hunched over a smoking cooking pot. Hoseok leans against the door pane, feeling his heart race a little.

Hoseok had met Kihyun two years ago. Their first interaction was online, when Hoseok scoured threads and comment boxes to search for a place he could lodge in near his university after being rejected a slot in the campus dormitories. It was Kihyun who struck the best deal -  _Apartment furnished. Fast internet. We split the bills. Kind landlady. I can also cook._ \- and Hoseok had found himself meeting up with Kihyun for the first time.

Kihyun had left a great impression on Hoseok when he first saw the boy because Kihyun back then had the pinkest and softest-looking hair he had ever seen. Then Hoseok noted Kihyun’s height, recalling that they shared the same birth year, and ended up snorting about it. Kihyun’s friendly demeanor, inclusive of doe eyes and a soft smile, shattered in an instant, and Hoseok was instantly introduced to Kihyun’s true, no-nonsense persona. The boy was scary enough to make Hoseok doubt if he made the right decision to choose rooming with him.  _Tiny terror_ , Hoseok had nicknamed Kihyun before they began moving in.

Luckily, the both of them had gotten along swimmingly after a few weeks of living together. Kihyun was kind and smart but strict and sharp-tongued, hardworking in his studies yet knew how to let loose. Hoseok couldn’t goof around so easily on school days with Kihyun around, but he could drag Kihyun to some events on campus without any trouble too. They had joined eating contests, participated in quiz shows, and watched performances together, giving Hoseok the best memories during his freshman year. Kihyun had also befriended Minhyuk, and the three of them had spent nights after heavy exams and before semester breaks in karaoke joints. Sometimes, Hoseok could even drag the both of them to some of his dance studio’s hip hop dance classes.

Within their first semester together, Hoseok was well aware that an old, familiar feeling was blossoming inside him in a new, fresh form. He’d feel it whenever Kihyun asked him how his day was, or whenever Kihyun made him ramen when he had a bad day. He’s feel it _because_ Kihyun knew how to cook delicious ramen and because Kihyun danced smoothly and ridiculously at the same time. He’d feel it when they sang a duet together in their karaoke nights when Minhyuk resigned due to laziness. He’d feel it when Kihyun nagged him to get his ass off of bed in the morning or to haul it back in the evening.

It was affection.

It took three long years after his break-up with Hyungwon for Hoseok to feel such a strong pull towards someone again. Sure, he had a crush on Minhyuk during his last year in high school, and Hoseok had begun going on casual dates since their first year in university. But no one managed to make his pulse quicken and his cheeks blush the way Kihyun did.

And when Hoseok had realized he had blossoming feelings for Kihyun, he did what he felt was right… which was deny them and continue going on more casual dates. Kihyun was like Hyungwon, in a way - a treasured friend - and Hoseok didn’t want anything to change between them. But the more dates he had gone on and the more time had passed, the more Hoseok couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to take Kihyun out instead of the people he met. He couldn’t go further than two dates with anyone because it felt wrong, because his heart longed for and screamed for someone else.

It’s why Hoseok of present day has dyed his hair again. A little testament of Hoseok’s new resolve apart from experimenting a little with his looks. No more casual dates. No more denial. Hoseok wants to court Kihyun, because he can’t and doesn’t want to imagine them being with different people.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” comes Kihyun’s voice. He lets out a small laugh. “I thought you were hungry.”

Hoseok musters the courage to walk in the kitchen while knowing he’s probably blushing. Kihyun is facing him with his peach-colored lips curled into a smirk, dark brown eyes wide and expectant. His round cheeks are pinkish from the heat of the kitchen, and his hazelnut-brown hair is slicked back by a Gudetama-designed headband.  _His mom look_ , Hoseok muses to himself with a grin. Kihyun has always been adorable in his eyes.

“I’m here to help,” Hoseok says, moving closer to the shorter boy. “Also the moon called, said your forehead stole all its shine tonight.”

“Go step on a Lego, Hoseok,” Kihyun scoffs, smacking him on the arm. Hoseok simply laughs it off and tries not to imagine himself wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist from behind while the younger boy attends to the pot of boiling water.

 

* * *

 

Hoseok is a simple man who loves ramen. But with the cost of ingredients in the market and cooked food from restaurants, instant ramen has become a staple in his life. Just a few hours ago, he has expected Kihyun to prepare a huge serving of ramen with just instant packets, but now he understands why Kihyun has taken so long and has been crabbier than usual while cooking. The boy has actually taken his sweet time preparing home-cooked ramen with fresh ingredients shaped by a family recipe. Now Hoseok’s heart and stomach are full of joy and food, respectively. Kihyun’s kimchi ramen is breathtakingly delicious, with just the right mix of spicy and the perfect level of salty in its soup to complement the soft, hearty pork dices and thin, flavorful mushroom slices.

“It’s that good, huh?” Kihyun chirps from across Hoseok, clicking his chopsticks together.

“Good is an understatement,” Hoseok replies before slurping more noodles into his mouth. The younger boy grins proudly, puffing his chest out a bit.

“I can tell with how you haven’t talked for the past ten minutes. Usually you’d talk while eating,” Kihyun teases.

“It’s rare for you to cook non-instant ramen, you know?” Hoseok chuckles. “Which makes me curious too. Why’d you cook?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “To celebrate the start of the semester, duh. We’re third years now, just a year closer to graduation, and that’s worth celebrating for with some good food.”

“Is that all?”

“Fine. This is my also my birthday gift to you,” Kihyun caves, smiling and showing off his perfectly aligned teeth. It catches Hoseok off guard and he almost chokes on his noodles.

“You really made ramen for me as a present,” Hoseok sighs. This man is perfect. Kihyun just knows how to make Hoseok’s heart flutter. “God, Kihyun, I’d marry you now if I could.”

“You’d just make me slave over pots of ramen every day,” Kihyun retorts with a smirk, shaking his head. “And you can’t handle the cleaning I’ll make you do.”

“Try me,” Hoseok replies, grinning goofily. Deep inside, he feels the need to hide in a hole from embarrassment. All the words rolled off his tongue just like that, without him making a second thought. He can’t believe he has just said he’d marry Kihyun. Not a lie, but he feels screwed over by his loose lips and his heart on his sleeve.

“You can always start with the dishes later,” Kihyun suggests with a wry grin.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. You already did the cooking,” he says sincerely.

“Wow. Shin Hoseok actually being polite,” Kihyun mock gasps. “Did something good happen today?”

“I’m always polite!” Hoseok shoots back. “But since you asked, I did meet Hyungwon today.”

Kihyun blinks, his smile quickly wiped from his face. “Ah. How is he?”

“Still tall and cheeky. He’s inviting us to dinner next Friday.”

The surprise on Kihyun’s face intensifies. “R-really? With me?”

Hoseok slurps noodles in reply. Normally, Kihyun nags him when he does it, but Kihyun seems too bewildered to bother. “I’d like to, but I’m meeting someone. I’m really, really sorry.”

The softness of Kihyun’s voice is unnatural, making Hoseok worry. “It’s fine! Why are you apologizing?”

“Dinner alone with your ex? Isn’t that, I dunno, awkward?” Kihyun looks at him with pursed lips.

“It’s not like I haven’t done that already, Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok assures with a small smile. “And it’s Hyungwon. We’re okay.”

“You’re sure?”

Hoseok moves his chopsticks-holding hand with a sweeping motion. “A hundred percent. Hyungwon and I never have awkward dinners.”

“If you say so,” Kihyun hums, returning his attention to his own bowl of food. But Hoseok can still see the younger boy’s brows furrowed.

“Kihyun-ah, does it bother you that much?” Hoseok asks, mentally scolding himself a second later. He knows he’s not supposed to feed his feelings with any assumptions that Kihyun may be jealous. While Kihyun did frown quickly earlier, Hoseok reminds himself that Kihyun won’t apologize if he really feels that way.

“It’s… concerning, okay?” Kihyun admits. “Sometimes, I find it hard to believe you when you say you don’t take your dates seriously because they aren’t your type. Sometimes I think it’s because you still have feelings him.”

“N-No, that’s not it,” Hoseok stammers. “I just don’t feel… anything more with them, but it’s not because I still love Hyungwon. I-I’ve… moved on. A long time ago.”

“Are you still going to keep up with your dating habits, though?” Kihyun adds. “It’s been three years. Even Minhyuk thinks you have to stop.”

“I’m not going to casual date anymore. I-” He forces a smile.  _I-Is it time to tell him the truth?_

“Good,” Kihyun interrupts. His eyes curl into the shape of crescents as he grins brightly, leaving Hoseok speechless. “You have no idea how tiring it is for me and Minhyuk to help you out when your date is batshit delusional or if they want to get in your pants.”

“Don’t remind me, please,” Hoseok mumbles, feeling heat settle on his cheeks. “Do I really look like someone who’d have sex right on the first date?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun replies quickly and smugly, but quickly falters at the sight of Hoseok’s low-spirited expression. “You LOOK like someone who’d do that, but you aren’t. That’s what matters.”

“I make it clear too before the date starts,” Hoseok huffs. “I’d really like someone to connect with first.”

“Sex is connecting,” Kihyun suggests, failing terribly in suppressing a smirk.

“I meant emotionally. God, Ki, what’s up with you and sex jokes all of a sudden?” Hoseok groans, eyebrow twitching.

Kihyun shrugs, taking a slurp of soup. “It’s just fun teasing you, Hoseok. But I’ll stop. I know you hate that people assume you’re after a good fuck even though the ‘Ho’ in your name doesn’t mean hoe.”

“People only judge me on my appearance,” Hoseok frowns. “I know I’m handsome but they don’t know the real me.”

“Yeah, they don’t know you cry over kid’s movies and dance with stuffed animals like the 6-year old you really are,” Kihyun smirks. “Anyway, I’m glad with your decision. You can be honest with me, though. If you still like Hyungwon or not.” Kihyun smiles and extends his hand and places it on Hoseok’s wrist, squeezing it gently.

“Just don’t let yourself get hurt again, okay?”

The comforting smile Kihyun’s giving him reminds Hoseok of the first time he’s told Kihyun about Hyungwon. He poured almost every detail when they still played Honesty Hour when they were still getting to know each other. An hour turned to three, with Hoseok laying down everything - their first introduction, their fast friendship, their little rivalry in the dance studio, their growing romantic tension, their first kiss and the ones that followed, their three years of dates and spats, and their split by Hyungwon’s hand. He remembers Kihyun listening intently, engaging with questions, and rubbing Hoseok’s back when he has reached the brink of tears. He remembers Kihyun hold him close and reassure him when he has broken down, confessing he hasn’t gotten closure from Hyungwon despite their presently existing friendship, that he’s afraid he’ll never love anyone the way he loved Hyungwon.

 

_“Hey, that’s not how things should be, Hoseok. You know, you may never love anyone else the way you love Hyungwon, but you’ll never love Hyungwon the way you’ll love your next love.”_

 

It’s silly, now that Hoseok thinks about it, the way Kihyun gives good advice despite never having been in a relationship before. Maybe that’s another reason why he’s fallen for Kihyun.

“I won’t, Ki. Hyungwon and I are just friends now,” Hoseok says with a smile, moving his wrist away from Kihyun’s touch to hold his hand. The younger boy raises a brow at him before chuckling.

“I still am amazed how you two are still friends, you know,” he tells Hoseok. “Guess not all first loves end tragically. I hope mine doesn’t.”

Hoseok’s heart makes a loud thump in his chest, and he squeezes Kihyun’s hand a little tighter. “It won’t. I’ll even make sure of it.” _When I finally win your heart, I’ll never let you go._

His eyes meet Kihyun’s, and he slowly takes in the light blush on the boy’s cheeks and the wide smile on his face. He opens his mouth to speak again, but his sentences break down to words and then to letters jumbled up in his thoughts. There’s no way he can confess. Not today, at least.

“Heh. Thanks, Hoseok,” Kihyun smiles. “I appreciate the thought.”

Their hands stay in place for a few more seconds.

“By the way, can I pack some ramen? For a friend who doesn’t want to believe I cook it like a pro.”

Hoseok grins, finally letting Kihyun’s hand free. There’s always another time to confess. “Make them believe, Ki.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok’s usual routine on Saturday mornings involves waking up early, eating a light breakfast with Kihyun, and going for a jog before lunch time. But today he wakes up at 10 AM, gobbles down leftover ramen from last night with Kihyun out (“Meeting the ramen nonbeliever, I suppose.”), and skips the jog. He lets himself indulge his lethargy for once, since it’s his first week back as a part-time dance instructor again after the holiday season.

He leaves before 1 PM to catch his usual bus, checking the head instructor’s email of reminders and his class list for today’s kids choreo workshop. He decides to check the class list later, maybe thirty minutes before his class starts, and instead wears his headphones to tune into today’s music. Throughout the thirty-minute bus ride, Hoseok mentally practices the routine he’ll teach to ease his nerves.

He gets off the bus when he reaches his usual stop found a pedestrian lane away from Blue Moon Studios, the music and dance studio Hoseok considers his second home. He can still recall the days it used to don a regular apartment front with only six rooms distributed evenly for different types of dance classes. By the time he and Hyungwon have started dating, the studio owner has managed to expand the place and rent more rooms for bands to practice in and musicians to record in. It’s amazing how the place has evolved to have glass doors and a beautifully furnished lobby.

Entering the building, Hoseok cheerfully greets the security guard and takes the stairs up to the third floor, which houses four rooms allotted for hip hop and street dance classes. He changes into his baggy cargo harem pants and sleeveless white top and keeps his duffel bag in his locker near the toilets. His class still starts at 3 PM, and he decides to check out the room across the one he’ll use before warming up.

Peeking through the door’s slim window, he sees the people inside lean against the walls and conversing, others chugging down electrolyte drinks or water. At the center of the room, he finds the studio’s new choreographer,  _Youjong hyung_ , talking to someone he’s never seen before. He can’t make out the stranger’s face with the number of people constantly walking in front of the window, but he notices the person’s impressive body build being ogled by other people in the room.

“That guy looks pretty hot,” startles Hoseok into jumping, goosebumps rising on his skin. He quickly moves into a defensive pose, a habit he developed from taking Taekwondo lessons as a kid, and rolls his eyes when he sees the person who surprised him.

“Minhyuk, you’re such a shitlord at times,” he scoffs, poking his raven-haired best friend on the shoulder.

Minhyuk’s eyes quickly widen. “Language, Hoseokkie.”

“Language? Really?” Hoseok replies with a raised brow.

His best friend sighs and glances to his side, and Hoseok realizes why. He hasn’t noticed that Minhyuk is holding a little boy’s hand. Cursing himself internally, his frown quickly transforms into a grin as he kneels down and places a hand on the boy’s head.

“Gwanghyunnie, you’re here,” he greets, ruffling the child’s hair. The boy replies with a bright toothy smile that reminds Hoseok strongly of Minhyuk’s own.

“You didn’t check your class list, did you?” Minhyuk snorts. “I enrolled Gwanghyunnie for your workshop today.”

Hoseok stands up, watching Gwanghyun fix his hair again in amusement before returning his attention to Minhyuk. “Just this one?” he asks. “If you avail a membership for him, you’ll get discounts for each class he takes. And there are lots of promos that’s way cheaper than paying for every session.”

As expected, Minhyuk grins at him. “You improving your pitching skills or something?” he laughs. “This is just a workshop, right? Not an actual basics class?”

“Well, yeah, since Kim Seonsaengnim is still planning that and all,” Hoseok answers. “I’m just going to be a substitute instructor in those, though. I’m assigned to workshops.”

“Yeah, well, basics classes cost a lot so I’ll just stick with your workshops if Gwanghyun enjoys them,” Minhyuk snorts. “I was supposed to leave him with his best friend today, but Sewoonnie’s parents signed him up for weekend guitar lessons. So I thought to let Pangpang try this out so he’ll have something to occupy his time while I’m out.”

“Such a responsible older brother. You have a modelling gig today?” Hoseok crosses his arms and smirks at Minhyuk. He knows Minhyuk’s world practically revolves around his younger brother, and Minhyuk won’t even think of enrolling Gwanghyun in anything if he can just play videogames with him all day. But it’s something Minhyuk can’t do often with the amount of extracurriculars he constantly juggles, from his freelance modelling job to his campus radio jockey duties. Surprisingly, he’s also the type of person to avoid babysitters if he can, and the only people he trusts Gwanghyun with are the parents of the little boy’s best friend.

“Nah, I don’t,” Minhyuk shrugs. “I promised to tour a freshie around.”

“Since when did you do charity work?” Hoseok says in skepticism. While Minhyuk is a nice guy, there’s a reason why Kihyun constantly says that Minhyuk is really good at hiding his horns and pitchfork.

“He’s a family friend. Gwangju boy, like me, Hyunnie, and Wonnie!” Minhyuk says, smile malice-free. “Ah, I should introduce you to Changkyunnie later. You’ll like him for sure.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “Thanks, but I told you I’m going to confess to Kihyun soon, right?”

“I mean you’ll like him as a friend,” Minhyuk retorts, groaning. “Geez, you don’t have to remind me you’re going to tell the shrimp you like him. Like, fucking finally, after two years of avoiding your feelings like a dumbass.”

“Language,” Gwanghyun chirps, catching the older boys off guard.

Hoseok fails to stop his laughter at the sight of Minhyuk’s face going red as he knelt down to speak to Gwanghyun again. He listens, impressed at how gentle Minhyuk is with the boy as he advises Gwanghyun to be polite to everyone and to check his backpack for his water bottle and cookies that Minhyuk has prepared.

“And tell me if Hoseokkie sucks at teaching,” Minhyuk adds with a sickly sweet smile, causing Hoseok to sigh in resignation from Minhyuk’s teasing. But he doesn't notice Minhyuk glance at him, smile softening, before turning back to the young boy and kissing his forehead. “I’m kidding, Hyunnie. He’s really, really good and really, really nice. Please have fun, 'kay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> won't beat around the bush. changkyun's definitely going to be introduced in the next chapter AND will interact with wonho, i promise :') i apologize for the overload of hyungwonho and kiho but it's needed for... plot purposes. and anything unclear will be elaborated in future chapters (esp if ppl are wondering why it seems like minhyuk's raising gwanghyun on his own lol). this is gonna be a long fic anyway hehehe and if the writing style is wonky, i'm sorry too!!! will fix when i get sleep. i honestly wanted to put this up asap to finally push me into writing this further + make me feel determined to finish my other fics too
> 
> and yes baby popang because i love popang very much ;-; more love for sewoon and gwanghyun pls 
> 
> you can find me at [tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changkyun appears in this, okay

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Hoseok smiles as he watches his students share snacks, shake hands, and say goodbyes to each other when their parents arrive. A sense of nostalgia hits him as the kids befriend one another, and he remembers how some of his good friends are people he met on his first year in this studio. His heart warms especially seeing Gwanghyun make friends so easily with the aid of the cookies Minhyuk packed for him; it reminds Hoseok of the same generosity and approachability Minhyuk has.

The young boy eventually scurries next to Hoseok when all the other kids have finally left. “Do you want one, Hoseok hyung?” Gwanghyun asks with a sweet smile, and who is Hoseok to say no to a good sweet from his favorite kid? He ruffles the boy’s hair as he takes one chocolate chip cookie from the little Tupperware in Gwanghyun’s tiny hands.

“Did you make these, Gwanghyunnie?” Hoseok asks before taking a bite. The cookie crumbles easily with one bite, its buttery taste slowly overpowered by a rich dark chocolate that melts on his tongue. He takes another bite, and another, and another, until his fingers are coated with tiny crumbs he’s tempted to lick off. “This is so good!” he gushes with cheeks still full of cookie mush.

“Hyung did! And I helped,” Gwanghyun cheers, his smile endearingly bright and eyes shaped into crescents. _He really does look like Minhyuk_ , Hoseok muses.

“Hm? Since when does Minhyukkie bake?” he asks, genuinely curious. But knowing Minhyuk, who tries his very best to make Gwanghyun the happiest kid alive and also has an insufferable sweet tooth, Hoseok isn’t surprised that Minhyuk dabbled with the culinary hobby.

“Last week! Auntie gave us flour and Minhyukkie hyung asked me if I want cake or cookies. I said cookies because I can eat them with my hands,” Gwanghyun replies. Hoseok chuckles at the boy’s reasoning.

“That’s really sweet of Minhyuk. Thank you for sharing your cookies with me,” he says, earning a nod of approval from the younger boy. “So, did you have fun today?”

Much to his delight, Gwanghyun babbles eagerly about having the time of his life with Hoseok’s dance lessons. It’s a new experience to learn with other kids and an actual teacher, Gwanghyun says, since he’s accustomed to playing ‘Just Dance’ games with Minhyuk and his best friend Sewoon on Sewoon’s Wii. He even says he has made a new friend today named Youngmin, and Hoseok recalls the lanky kid who has enrolled in basic dance classes since last year. If he recalls correctly, Youngmin is also the first kid Gwanghyun shared a cookie with.

The boy also asks Hoseok why he has requested the class to call him Wonho-seonsaengnim here, especially because “you’re already super cool so you don’t need a new name.” As silly as the reason is, Hoseok decides to indulge Gwanghyun with the story of how his nickname came to be. He only gets interrupted when a knock on the door echoes in the room, courtesy of Minhyuk, and starry-eyed Gwanghyun leaves Hoseok’s story humorously forgotten as he waddles into his older brother’s open arms.

“You’re alone,” Hoseok says as he pushes himself up from the floor, remembering that Minhyuk said he’d bring his freshman friend with him. He tilts his head in curiosity while Minhyuk simply grins at him, still holding Gwanghyun in a hug. Slowly, the brothers move apart and Minhyuk listens to Gwanghyun buzz about his day before sweetly telling him to get his bag situated in the bag cubby across the room.

“Changkyunnie’s tired, so I let him go home. I thought you weren’t interested?” Minhyuk chuckles. He walks closer to Hoseok and rests his elbow on the man’s shoulder, his smile suddenly turning sour. “Eugh, you’re sweaty.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, unimpressed with Minhyuk pinching his nose. “I taught kids how to dance for two hours, Min.”

“I-oh shit, I forgot to pack an extra shirt for him,” Minhyuk suddenly whispers. “Guess I have to take him home first before dinner.”

The slight frown on Hoseok’s face slowly shifts into a fond smile. If there’s one thing he admires Minhyuk for, it has to be how amazing a brother he is. “Ah, I put a towel on his back. He tried putting it on himself, but he had a hard time.”

Minhyuk grins. “Thanks, Hoseok. That saves me the trouble of worrying.”

“He had lots of fun,” Hoseok says.

“I know.” They both watch Gwanghyun at the corner of the room, stuffing his now-empty Tupperware of cookies and his almost-empty water jug in his bag. “His smile’s super cute and he’s babbling too! I was kinda worried because he’s shy whenever I’m not around, y’know?”

“At least one of you two knows how to be shy,” Hoseok chuckles, earning a painless pinch on the arm from his friend.

“As I was saying, I’m really happy he had fun and even has a new buddy,” Minhyuk grins. “I’ll find out later if he wants to come back next week.”

“You think he would?” Hoseok asks.

“He likes you a lot, you know. He thinks you’re cool.”

“Cooler than you?”

Minhyuk scoffs and pushes Hoseok on the arm lightly. “Definitely not, Hoseokkie. I will always be his coolest hyung.”

“He talks more about his Sewoonnie hyung, though,” Hoseok retorts, sticking his tongue out teasingly at Minhyuk.

To his surprise, his best friend pouts. “Yeah… can’t do anything about that. But I’ll accept losing my title as favorite hyung to Sewoon and only Sewoon.”

Hoseok chuckles. “Geez, you look like a kicked puppy. Even if you aren’t his favorite hyung anymore, you’re still his hero.”

“Cheeseball.” Minhyuk smiles brightly at him. “You going home right after?”

“Yeah. Kihyun wants to marathon some show he downloaded. You want in?”

“Nah, I promised to bring Gwanghyun to the new pizza place near us. Maybe next time. If the show is boring, though, maybe you can message me about your newest resident stud muffin?” Minhyuk says, wiggling his eyebrows. Hoseok throws him a confused stare. (And disturbed, because _who the hell says stud muffin?_ )

“Youjong hyung?”

“Not him. He’s not new!” Minhyuk squawks. “I mean that tall guy with big arms and Bratz lips.”

“Bratz… lips?” Hoseok chirps. Would it kill Minhyuk to speak like a normal person?

“God, Hoseok, please read up on pop culture and eat some proper food. You’re poisoning your brain with ramen,” Minhyuk retorts. He gets cut off from his thoughts when he realizes Gwanghyun is tugging his pants and chanting ‘hyung’ in a soft voice. “Let me point him out to you.”

“Whatever,” Hoseok snorts. He watches Minhyuk hold Gwanghyun’s hand and follows the brothers’ lead outside, locking the dance room behind him. To his amusement, Minhyuk is peeking through the other dance room window and anyone who isn’t practicing inside will definitely notice and find him suspicious.

“The guy in the white top and a bandage on his arm,” Minhyuk whispers as he pushes Hoseok to the door. He scans through the slim window with squinted eyes until he finds the only person wearing a bandage, and it’s the same guy earlier that Hoseok thought he’d never seen before.

“Dude, he’s probably just another student in this class. We haven’t had any newbies in a while,” Hoseok replies, moving away from the door.

“I heard him earlier, though, before I left. He was downstairs talking to your hyung about making new choreo for the next workshop or something,” Minhyuk shrugs. Hoseok’s eyebrows raise in surprise – he’s really sure no one has joined their studio recently. “It’s your mission to find out who he is, ‘kay?”

“Why? I thought you weren’t interested in dating anyone,” Hoseok grunts.

“Who said anything about dating,” Minhyuk says, deadpan. “He looks really familiar, but he’s not from uni. And you know how much I hate having a question eat me up inside.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Hoseok sighs. He takes a glance again at the window, then back at Minhyuk. He’s now just as curious. “I’ll tell you when I find out.”

“Thanks,” Minhyuk says. “We’ll go ahead. Say thank you to Hoseok hyung, Gwanghyunnie.”

“Thank you, Hoseok hyung!” comes the younger boy’s sweet voice.

Hoseok smiles to himself about the brothers’ matching kilowatt smiles as he walks towards the lockers, ready to wipe off his sweat and change his clothes before heading back to the bus stop. He almost thinks of sticking around to find out who Minhyuk’s mystery man is. But knowing his friend, Minhyuk may not even remember asking Hoseok about it after a few days.

 

* * *

  

Hoseok still isn’t used to seeing Hyungwon often now.

They meet again at the bus stop on Monday, 5 PM sharp, just as Hoseok left Jooheon to negotiate with (and ask an autograph from) Younghyun about performing in their freshmen welcoming event. He tells Hyungwon about it as they wait for their respective buses, since Hyungwon often forgets Younghyun and the rest of his band have had their humble beginnings in their studio too. His bus arrives first, and he watches Hyungwon wave at him through the window before donning his headphones to mentally warm himself up for the night’s dance training.

On Wednesday, he catches Hyungwon snacking on a cup of ice cream. “It’s gelato,” Hyungwon corrects smugly, and Hoseok retaliates by calling the younger boy questionable for having a cold treat during winter. Hoseok walks home while messaging Kihyun to explain what the hell gelato is, only to receive _ice cream has more cream, hyung_ , which doesn’t really answer everything.

With no dance training on Thursday, Hoseok meets Hyungwon again. The younger boy has two cups of gelato this time, one of them clearly meant for Hoseok. “How’d you even know you’d see me today?” Hoseok asks.

“You just had your birthday and now you’re a forgetful geezer? You told me yesterday you don’t have training because Kim Seonsaengnim has to choreo for a solo artist,” Hyungwon says. “Now try this, hyung. It’s chocolate.”

“I have eyes to see that. And stop calling me hyung.”

Hyungwon’s bus arrives before Hoseok’s first taste of the treat. Frankly, he still thinks it’s just ice cream with a fancier name. But the flavor quality does impress him, and he decides to saves a bit of it for Kihyun to try.

“Maybe I should really go have dinner with you guys tomorrow if this is how fancy the food will be,” Kihyun jokes. “This brand of gelato is pretty expensive.”

“You should,” Hoseok insists, well-aware Hyungwon wants to meet Kihyun after years of making do with anecdotes and photos. But Kihyun stays firm with his no and turns Hoseok down again. Hoseok decides it’s for the best, because he can open up to Hyungwon about his feelings for Kihyun if his gut tells him it’s the right time or if Hyungwon finally speaks up about it.

But whether or not Hoseok chooses to confide in Hyungwon tomorrow, he’s still thankful to get a chance to reconnect with Hyungwon properly. Meeting him on four out of five school days makes Hoseok feel lighter from the reassurance that even after all this time, he and Hyungwon are still the closest of friends.

 

* * *

 

As Hoseok suspected, Physics will probably be his worst class of the semester. He’s seated at the very back of the lecture hall and doesn’t regret it one bit since he’s at the brink of dozing off at any moment. It doesn’t help that everyone else in his row are obviously asleep, but at least the lecturer doesn’t give a damn and just continues his drawl about famous physicists.

His eyelids nearly droop from boredom until he feels a buzz from his pocket. A text from Hyungwon, apparently.

 

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (4:29 PM)

_hey hyung :)_

 

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_what did i say abt calling me hyung?_

 

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (4:30 PM)

_what building are you in?_

 

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_whoa ur bringing the car today?_

 

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (4:30 PM)

_yeah. I booked us a table in bien entree. that’s roughly half an hour from here_

 

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_what the actual fuck hyungwon that place is fancy as hell_

 

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (4:31 PM) 

_I’m fancy as hell too :P so where do I pick you up?_

 

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_just meet me by the usual bus stop? science hall is too deep inside uni_

 

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (4:32 PM)

_roger. no kihyun hyung?_

 

 

 **To:** Chae Hyungwon

_no kihyun_

 

 

 **From:** Chae Hyungwon (4:32 PM)

_okay. see you, hyung :P_

 

 

That does the trick – Hoseok’s drowsiness is gone, replaced by anticipation as he tucks his phone back in his pocket. It’s been months since his last dinner with Hyungwon, around the second week of December, and that had been in a fancy restaurant too. Hyungwon has a knack for always choosing places of fine dining, and Hoseok suspects it’s to keep him from paying for meals. And while Hoseok gets that _yes, Hyungwon is rich as fuck_ , Hyungwon could at least bother to split the bill with him sometimes especially when they eat in Hoseok’s favorite ramen places.

He ends up doodling in his notebook again and occasionally jots down random names his professor spouts. He stops when he feels his phone vibrate again, expecting it to be Hyungwon, but it’s a message from Jooheon instead with a dozen thank yous and smileys cluttered in the screen. Part of him feels that if he has left behind dancing last year, he’d join the organization Jooheon is in purely because of the younger boy’s admirable enthusiasm. He receives another message again after a few minutes, this time from Minhyuk, bidding Hoseok to say hello to Hyungwon for him with a sarcastic _and tell that stick thanks for not inviting me :( jk have fun!_

By the end of the period, the lecture hall’s eerie solemnness is broken by the sound of folding chairs and armrests. Hoseok quickly dashes to the front of the room to sign the attendance sheet before exiting the hall, only to meet a crowded hallway full of excited chatters. As he zigzags through spaces between groups of students, he overhears most of them talking about the Music College’s freshmen welcoming event. “I hear Day6 is going to perform!” catches his attention, and an image of Jooheon’s biggest smile flashes in Hoseok’s head.

The voices around him slowly soften the closer he gets to the building entrance, replaced by the sound of umbrellas puffing open and rain pattering on the concrete walkway. He double checks if it’s just a light drizzle, but the sight of someone almost slipping near the Science Hall fountain makes him rummage through his bag. _Maybe I should make Hyungwon pick me up here_ , he jokingly thinks as he unfolds his umbrella. As though the heavens have read his mind, the rain starts pouring harder as Hoseok walks down the building steps.

“Oh, fuck… fuck,” Hoseok hears a low voice mumble from behind, wincing when someone in a very soaked hoodie walks past him. He expects the person to run to shield himself from the rain, but said person’s pace slows down even more when a funny tune starts ringing from his pocket.

This isn’t his business. Hoseok reminds himself he has to go directly to the bus stop because Hyungwon might already be waiting there. He shouldn’t care about some guy who has bulldozed straight into the rain without an umbrella and is taking his sweet time getting drenched.

But Soaked Hoodie Guy sneezes loudly, practically yelling an “AT-CHOO!” in colorful pitches, and gathers so many stares that makes Hoseok feel both uncomfortable and sorry for whoever this person is. Hearing the guy sniffle loudly, Hoseok groans and trots next to him. He probably has time to spare anyway, since Hyungwon hasn’t texted him yet.

“You okay, kid?” Hoseok asks, making sure his umbrella is towering the both of them as he matches the guy’s pace. Soaked Hoodie Guy flinches at his voice and completely stops walking, turning slowly to face Hoseok.

At least Hoseok knows he’s right in calling the guy a kid, because the way Soaked Hoodie Guy gawks at him with wide eyes screams _fresh university meat right here_. Or well, _eye_ , since the boy’s black fringe is long enough to cover the upper half of his ~~big~~ nose.

“U-Uh, I am,” Soaked Hoodie _Kid_ replies, and Hoseok feels his ears tingle. Up close, Hoseok can make out the boy’s voice, smooth and deep despite its softness. “Uhh-ah… thank you… for the-um…” The boy sheepishly points up at Hoseok’s umbrella and sniffles again.

“You shouldn’t walk under the rain when it's this heavy, kid,” he says. It takes him a few seconds to realize he has no idea why he’s doing this at all. If anything, it’s Kihyun who’d act this way, charitable and concerned for another person’s safety despite such dumbassery. With the look on the kid’s face, he’s probably on the same line of questioning, especially since everyone else seemed content watching him rush under the rain with just a hoodie. “So, where you headed?”

“You don’t have to,” Soaked Hoodie Kid says immediately. “I don’t want to impose–“

“I have time,” Hoseok answers stubbornly. “Just tell me.”

Hopefully Hoseok hasn’t been grinding his teeth while saying that, because he does mind but at the same time feels he has to see this kid gets to wherever he has to be safely.

“The bus stop outside.”

And Hoseok cracks a smile immediately, so weirded out that he’s relieved to hear that, and suppresses the need to laugh at how insanely lucky this kid is. “Thank God. I’m on my way there too.”

The kid blinks again, slowly combing his fringe to the side with his sleeve-covered hand, and Hoseok swears his breath didn’t hitch just because Soaked Hoodie Kid, his wide open almond-shaped eyes coupled with a tiny and sincere smile, looks charming.

“Thanks,” the boy says, breaking eye contact with Hoseok when the kid’s funny ringtone starts playing again. Hoseok’s close enough to hear the phone vibrate against the hoodie’s thickly padded pocket. He returns his gaze ahead and focuses on the route to the bus stop while Soaked Hoodie Kid proceeds to answer the call.

“Hey, hyu–yeah, I’m going there later. I’ll just go home for a while and change… mhmm, yeah. You sure I could go–hey, not exactly a music student, man.”

Hoseok fails to hold back a snort. So he’s right about this kid being a freshman, and funnily enough a freshman who’s interested in Jooheon’s event.

“I’m sure I’ll be back before Day6 performs, okay? Ugh, stop worrying about me, I know how to get there–I have another hyung who showed me where–I’m not making this up,” Soaked Hoodie Kid grumbles. Surprisingly, Hoseok can hear the high pitched laughs from the other end of the line. “Just wait for me. I’ll see you in an hour, hyung.”

Hoseok chuckles softly when he sees the kid return his phone back in his pocket. “So, you’re going to the Music College’s welcoming event, huh?”

“Yeah. My friend invited me,” the guy replies, not looking at Hoseok. Silence falls on them immediately, and Hoseok doesn’t dare to break it anymore. He doesn’t know the guy and how he handles strangers, and he can sense the kid feel embarrassed for having Hoseok walk him to the bus stop.

“Are you going?” takes Hoseok by surprise, especially when he turns to see Soaked Hoodie Kid already looking at him. His fringe is back to covering his right eye.

“Nah,” Hoseok shrugs. “I’m not a freshman.”

The boy opens his mouth and closes it again; Hoseok must’ve flustered him with replying something obvious, and maybe his tone may have been more sarcastic than he intended it to be. “I’m a Music student, though. You’ll have fun there, kid.” He pauses. “What college are you in?”

A beat. The bus stop is just feet away now. “Science.”

Hoseok bites back the impulse to say ‘nerd’. “Huh. Good luck, I guess.”

“Thanks. I need it,” the boy replies, followed by a soft laugh.

They tiptoe down the pedestrian lane leading to the bus stop, and Hoseok exhales loudly as he finally closes his umbrella once he and Soaked Hoodie Kid are under the waiting shed’s roof. He takes out his phone and finds no messages from Hyungwon, but he’s pretty sure the younger boy was on his way.

And sure enough, Hyungwon arrives just a few minutes after, and Hoseok feels embarrassed to have all eyes on him as he approaches the black vehicle that stops right in front of the waiting shed. Hyungwon just HAD to bring an expensive-as-fuck Rolls Royce.

He faces Soaked Hoodie Kid, who despite being under a roof now still hasn’t taken off his damp hood, and gives an awkward smile. “See you when I see you, kid,” he bids. He can see the amusement in Soaked Hoodie Kid’s face.

“See you,” the kid replies. He flashes a smile and Hoseok pretends he doesn’t find that slightly adorable while opening the car door.

“You brat,” Hoseok says immediately as he closes the door. Hyungwon, now beside him, rolls his eyes.

“Hello to you too.”

“A fucking Rolls Royce? Really?” he huffs.

“We don’t have the Mercedes anymore,” Hyungwon says nonchalantly. “Does the attention really bother you that much? And who’s that guy you were waving at?”

“Considering how people from my school saw me get in this car and now probably assumes I’m some trust fund kid? Yeah, it bothered me that much,” Hoseok groans. Hyungwon may be a pretty down-to-earth person, but there are times he really doesn’t get Hoseok’s discomfort with the level of luxury Hyungwon’s family can afford.

The car begins moving, and Hoseok leans against the window, hugging his knees. Thankfully, Hyungwon’s personal driver knows Hoseok enough to let him sit however he likes.

“No one would think you’re a trust fund kid with your plain get-up,” Hyungwon replies with a small smile. “And hey, everyone knows it’s my university that’s full of rich schmucks.”

“You have a point, but my get-up isn’t plain,” Hoseok shoots back, pointing at his shirt. If anything, his fashion style is quite chic.

“You know what I mean,” Hyungwon chuckles. “And you still haven’t told me who the kid is.”

Hoseok smirks. “I dunno his name. He didn’t have an umbrella and our destination was the same, so I walked with him.”

“That’s kind of you,” Hyungwon says. “By the way, thanks for agreeing to meet by the bus stop. I checked Waze and saw it’d be a zigzag mess driving to your building.” Right on cue, the car takes a steep turn and Hoseok almost falls off the backseat.

“Fuck,” he mutters, shifting back to a sitting position. “Yeah, it’s a mess. I’m glad my class before Physics ends at 1, because the walk from Music to Science is hell.”

“That’s a long break, though?”

“I study,” he begins, and Hyungwon smirks at him. “Don’t give me that look, Won. Why’d you think I’m still in uni? I’m not exactly Einstein.”

“Far from Einstein, you mean,” Hyungwon sniggers. Hoseok lets the boy slide with that one.

“Hey, so what’s the restaurant like?” he asks.

Hyungwon hums and stares at the car roof for a minute. “Bien Entrée… mostly meat and pasta, but there’s a bunch of desserts there that I’m sure you’d love,” he finally answers. “There’s gelato.”

“You’re obsessed with that fancy pants ice cream,” Hoseok snorts. “Though…”

His smile softens as he remembers how much Kihyun liked the gelato Hyungwon had bought the other day.

“Earth to Hoseok hyung,” Hyungwon quips, snapping his fingers in front of Hoseok’s face. He can feel his cheeks burn from embarrassment, from how he just spaced out and wore a smitten smile with the thought of Kihyun.

But Hyungwon is looking at him with calm, knowing eyes and a calm, knowing smile. It dawns on him how much Hyungwon understands and how happy he looks seeing Hoseok feel for Kihyun again.

As Hyungwon slowly eases the topic into the specifics of Bien Entrée’s menu, Hoseok decides.

He’s going to confide in Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important notes!
> 
> \- hyunwoo (4th year college) > hoseok-minhyuk-kihyun (3rd) > hyungwon-jooheon (2nd) > changkyun (1st)  
> \- day6 in this au is a popular band in hoseok's uni (and i guess an indie band bc they aren't signed under jyp or any other big label in this au lol)  
> \- ydpp are kids in this au  
> \- hoseok is a dance instructor for kids' dance workshops (and at least in this au, workshops are like classes that teach choreo of a specific dance while actual dance classes involve teaching the basics and perfecting dance moves and forms before jumping into choreo)  
> \- hyungwon is RICH AS FUCK i mean come on a rolls royce??? (and thank you, Shredz, for suggesting this ^_^ my knowledge in car brands is pitiful honestly)  
> \- the next chapter is gonna be longer i promise  
> \- if anyone is still confused, hyungwon and hoseok are still close friends even though they're each other's first loves and broke up years ago; hoseok is currently in love with kihyun  
> \- thank you for reading!!! ^_^ i'm sorry for the late update and i apologize if this chapter is a bit slow. but i promise things will get better! these are still the introductory chapters, i guess, but once hyunwoo's in here, the party starts!  
> \- you can find me @[tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) or @[tsunwrites](https://twitter.com/tsunwrites)!  
> \- i hope you all had a happy 5-14! <3 let's continue supporting our favorite boys!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title: hoseok and the boys he loved (and will love lmao)
> 
> this is the last boring introductory chapter i promise. some bg music for the restaurant scene? [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3_QXyFeR6o)

Bien Entrée’s interior looks nothing like the pictures Hoseok has found online. Granted, the pictures he has seen of the exclusive restaurant have shown empty tables covered in snowy white cloth matched with upholstered black chairs or surrounded by comfortable booth seats. None of the images have captured the beauty of the restaurant brimming with life, with footsteps and breaths of people roaming with food-filled plates and dining under the pale gold glow from the lights above.

Hyungwon walks ahead of him as he marvels at the place, amazed that the restaurant has a huge waiting area with long cushioned seats, making it look like some hotel lobby instead. (And with it being a restaurant within a hotel’s twelfth floor, the space it occupies surprises Hoseok even more.) The real dining area is behind glass windows past the waiting area, and Hoseok can see _everything_ \- the largest and most intricate chandelier at the middle of the ceiling, the corners of the room with drinks or desserts bars, the rushing buspersons pushing carts and balancing cutlery on their arms.

“Do you have a reservation, Sir?” Hoseok hears, snapping out from his awed daze. He’s facing Hyungwon’s back, but he knows his younger friend is smiling curtly at the hosting staff out front.

“Table for two under Chae,” Hyungwon answers, his voice a type of calm that’s soothing yet exudes influential power, similar to what Hoseok remembers to be the tone Hyungwon’s father uses.

The person beams at Hyungwon in a flash. “Right this way.”

The receptionist slides the French-style wooden doors open, amplifying the sounds typical of a fancy restaurant atmosphere, clinking porcelain and light laughter blended with soft slow piano jazz, and hails for a waitress holding a menu book to show them the way. Hoseok follows Hyungwon’s lead inside and hums along the piano tune while glancing at the tables. He overhears the mix of conversations around - a business talk between men in corporate suits, a marriage proposal plan between a man and his older sister, a congratulatory speech from a proud mother to her fresh graduate twin children - until he finds himself and Hyungwon by a booth at the leftmost side of the room, far away from the restaurant windows. He thanks Hyungwon mentally, as his friend loves sitting next to the view but still chose their seats in consideration of Hoseok’s acrophobia.

Hyungwon glances at Hoseok and quirks his head slightly, silently tell Hoseok he should sit first, taking a seat across his older friend afterwards. The waitress hands over the menu in her hands to Hyungwon and says, “I’ll be back with another menu, Sirs.”

“No need,” Hyungwon halts her, shaking his head as he covers his face with the menu. “One will do.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes - Hyungwon already knows what he wants. And true to that assumption, Hyungwon places the menu down on the table and begins dictating dish names and pointing at the menu, and flipping the pages that Hoseok has lost count of how much food Hyungwon is ordering. He only recalls rib eye steak and rice bowls with the speed of Hyungwon’s orders rolling out of his mouth.

“And we’ll take the unlimited refreshers, please.”

“Unlimited what now?” Hoseok chirps. Does Hyungwon expect him to down that much?

“Drinks, hyung,” Hyungwon clarifies. “There’s a bunch of iced drinks by the long table behind you.”

Hoseok quickly turns to check and sees people filling their glass cups with different drinks from glass dispensers. _Right_ , he thinks, he has already seen the refreshment bar from outside.

“Oh, unlimited dessert too,” Hyungwon adds, and the waitress jots it down happily. She repeats the string of dishes and leaves with a smile when Hyungwon tells her she has it all right. Hoseok is impressed with how accurate and speedy her diction was.

“What the hell did you order, Won? That’s a lot,” Hoseok says, crossing his arms.

Hyungwon simply smiles at him while fixing the table napkin on his lap. “Appetizers, main course - the works. They have good seafood here, so I ordered a shrimp bowl and sashimi platter. I got us pasta too, since they don’t have ramen here. And of course, meat.”

Hoseok squints. “What is this restaurant even? It sounds French but it has sashimi? What?”

“Did you see how thick the menu was, hyung?” Hyungwon sighed. “It’s mostly a Western menu, but there’s still some traditional dishes and food from other Eastern countries. Why’d you think there are lots of foreigners here?”

Hoseok shrugs. “I dunno, because we’re inside a hotel?”

“Well, yeah,” Hyungwon chuckles. “The other branch of this restaurant is in some hotel in Incheon, and I’m not going to bring you that far.”

 “Why here anyway?” Hoseok asks.

“You have a lot of questions today, hyung,” Hyungwon retorts, smirking.

“Stop calling me hyung,” Hoseok snipes back. “And I have the right to ask. Just looking at this place makes my wallet feel like an empty trashcan. We could’ve just eaten in a regular barbeque place, we’d probably get just as full.”

“This is just a once in a while thing,” Hyungwon says, dismissing Hoseok’s thoughts with a wave of his hand. “This fine dining experience will enlighten your taste buds.”

“If you want to ‘enlighten’ my taste buds, you can always treat me with simple ramen,” Hoseok snorts.

“Minhyuk told me specifically not to feed you ramen because ‘it’s killing your brain cells’, though I didn't take that to heart. What I wanted you to try here is the steak,” Hyungwon grinned. “It’s really good, melts in your mouth and all that. The cakes are nice too. The unlimited dessert is pricey but definitely worth.”

“Are you really able to down _everything_ you ordered, though?” Hoseok asks bemusedly, raising a brow. “I’m sure I’d have no problems, but you might give up in the middle of your seafood fest.”

“We have all night to eat. I told my driver to come back at 9. I’d say 10, but you have a workshop tomorrow.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “Ah, no, I asked Kim Seonsaengnim to have someone else teach the workshop. I’m meeting a friend who’s gonna treat me to lunch and that’d take a while with chit-chat.”

Hyungwon blinks. “Lunch treat…as a birthday gift as well?”

“No!” Hoseok says in mirth. Just the thought of three people treating him with food as a birthday gift makes him want to laugh and cry at the same time. “No, I helped my hoobae with an event, remember? With Younghyun’s band?”

“I’m just going to nod like I remember you telling me that,” Hyungwon says. Hoseok holds back the urge to lean forward and smack his younger friend.

“I did tell you this last Monday,” Hoseok insists. “Whatever, that’s not the point. I helped my friend book Day6 to perform in their event for tonight.”

“Hm, it rings a bell... kinda. And I think an older friend of mine mentioned earlier he's going to that event,” Hyungwon says. “And speaking of friends, why didn’t Kihyun hyung accept the dinner invite?”

Hoseok exhales. Maybe he can build this up to admitting his feelings for Kihyun. _Here we go_.

“He said he’s meeting someone,” he answers. “By the way, you don’t have to call him hyung. He’s younger than Minhyuk by a few days.”

“If we were close, I wouldn’t. But you didn’t bring him today for me to befriend,” his younger friend points out.

‘Befriend.’ The word sticks out like a sore thumb, especially from knowing Hyungwon for so long. Hyungwon, who is charismatic enough to make many acquaintances but rarely chooses to befriend someone because of a mutual, wants to befriend Kihyun.

But Hoseok plays dumb, like they’re actors in a scripted scene from a drama, even though they are both well aware of what the other would say. “Why do you want to befriend him?”

Hyungwon chuckles. He raises a hand suddenly as a waiter passes and asks for water. It feels like he’s stalling, the taunting kind at that, and Hoseok rolls his eyes when the waiter leaves the table side after serving them two full glasses.

“Because you like him.”

Hoseok blinks. Holds his breath. It’s true, but he has half-expected Hyungwon to help him build up this revelation instead of hit him with straightforwardness.

“You do, don’t you?” Hyungwon adds. It sounds nothing like a question, instead firm and sure.

“Yeah.” And slowly, he smiles. “I do.”

“I know,” Hyungwon grins.

Every instance and comment Hyungwon has made implying that he knows plays in Hoseok’s head, from the most recent _What’d Kihyun hyung say about your hair?_ down to the first _So, what’d Kihyun hyung say about your casual dating habits?_ “I know you know.” _For a long time_ , he wants to add.

Hyungwon’s smile widens as he cracks a snort. “I know you know I know.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Can you please stop?” he scoffs, smirking slightly.

“Sorry, hyung,” Hyungwon laughs. “It’s too funny to pass up. But it’s true. We both know you like Kihyun hyung _that_ way.”

Hearing Hyungwon say it makes his heart race a little. But really, his pulse quickens too whenever Minhyuk says the same thing. It’s such a secret Hoseok holds dearly to his heart, and just the thought of sharing it with someone daunts him. It had been easier to tell Minhyuk because his best friend had always been there with him to observe the little mannerisms Hoseok had around Kihyun and gauge his body language. It’s different with Hyungwon, who had learned through Hoseok’s words instead.

“How long have you known?” Hoseok asks.

Hyungwon takes a sip of water. “Since last year,” the younger man admits. “I’ve had my suspicions for longer than that, of course, because of all the pictures you keep posting on social media. But remember last year when we had dinner around my birthday? The way you talked about him reminded me of how you used to talk about me…nhyuk. Minhyuk.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “You know that’s not true, right?” _Hyungwon won’t pause that way._ “It’s been five years, Won. We can… acknowledge it, y’know? Without any bad feelings.”

“You did talk that way about Minhyuk too,” Hyungwon defends.

“Not as much as I did about you.”

Hyungwon stares at him with an expression so plain that Hoseok can’t figure out what he’s thinking. The silence between them and the piano melody playing in the background fails to drown out the slowly growing mantra of _I shouldn’t have said it_ in Hoseok’s thoughts.

“We both talked an awful lot about each other back then,” Hyungwon suddenly says, slicing through Hoseok’s panic. The younger boy’s smile grows again, looking contemplative but at the same time very bemused. “But it’s still not the same with the way you talk about Kihyun hyung. You were still going on those casual dates but you barely said anything about them, all you did was talk about how great your roommate was.”

Hoseok sighed, thankful to feel the adrenaline of his alarm slowly soothe. “I really suck at being subtle, huh.”

“I didn’t know if you were trying to hide it or hint it, really,” Hyungwon snorts.

“I wasn’t hinting,” Hoseok says. In fact, he has still been trying to run away from his feelings for Kihyun then, trying to think about the greater aspects of their friendship instead.

“You kept doing the same thing in our next dinners too,” Hyungwon continues. “I asked Minhyuk–“

“He told you?” Hoseok interrupted, wide-eyed.

“Calm down. You know how good he is in hiding secrets if he wants to,” Hyungwon replies.

Hoseok only raises a brow. “You didn’t confirm.”

“That’s easily a no. Min wouldn’t do that to you,” the younger assures, smirking. “I just asked him what kind of person your roommate was outside your bias… to confirm my hunch. You two didn’t message me much over your first year in college–“

“Because you had to study for Suneung,” Hoseok interjects.

“–and Minhyuk filled me in. I thought you were just blinded by your feelings, but he told me how good a person Kihyun hyung is.” Hyungwon pauses. His smirk turns into a fond smile, catching Hoseok off guard. “I’m really happy that you found someone like him, hyung.”

“Thanks, Hyungwon,” Hoseok smiles. “I wanted to tell you for a while, but I wanted to sort my feelings out first after avoiding them for so long.”

“I figured. But the heart wants what the heart wants, right? That’s always the case with you.” Hyungwon chuckles softly. “I can’t blame you. Kihyun hyung… he’s already making you happier than I ever did.”

Hoseok feels his cheeks heat up. It’s surreal; Hyungwon, his first love, who Hoseok had promised to be with forever back in their youth, saying he’s happy Hoseok has found another. Hyungwon, his first love, saying another person has already surpassed him in making Hoseok happy.

Before he can say anything, a waiter arrives with a tray holding bowls of soup. Maybe this interference is a sign for Hoseok to keep to himself – he wants to tell Hyungwon _no_ , Kihyun hasn’t made Hoseok happier than he ever did, but Kihyun has made Hoseok feel a different kind of happiness Hyungwon never will.

“Dig in,” Hyungwon cheers after the waiter has left. “There’s still a lot of food on the way, and you still have a lot to tell me.”

Yes, Hoseok does. And with a wide smile, he starts with, “It’s pretty weird talking to you about the guy I like now, you know.”

“You talked to me about Minhyuk before,” Hyungwon laughs. Hoseok does too, even though they both know that Kihyun is the first person he’s actually ever loved since Hyungwon.

 

* * *

 

> **lee_jooheon (9:17 AM):** morning hyung!
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:17 AM):** hope you didn’t forget i'm treating you for lunch today ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:18 AM):** morning heonnie
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:18 AM):** jwu
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:18 AM):** didn’t forget don’t worry
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:19 AM):** how was the event last night?
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:19 AM):** IT WAS AWESOME HYUNG
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:19 AM):** THE FRESHMEN WERE ALL HYPED!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:20 AM):** YOU REMEMBER HOW LAST YEAR I WAS THE ONLY ONE YELLING RIGHT
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:20 AM):** well
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:20 AM):** the event was pretty boring last year
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:20 AM):** the student council’s prez last year only booked the choir and didn’t coordinate with your org
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:21 AM):** you guys got the choir, repertory, cheer dance team, and day6
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:21 AM):** so i’m not surprised
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:21 AM):** BUT THERE’S MORE
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:22 AM):** the sc got a dj and there was a freestyle sesh
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:22 AM):** a tonna people sang and rapped!!!!!! EVEN THE FRESHIES!!!! EVEN THE NON-MUSIC ONES!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:22 AM):** so did you get to show off? hehe
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:22 AM):** hahaha… kinda… yeah…
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:22 AM):** gunhee dragged me up the stage and we did a little perf
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:22 AM):** hyung so many freshies cheered for us after (;﹏;)
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:23 AM):** did seulgi cheer for you too? :)
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:23 AM):** HYUNG!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:23 AM):** valid question
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:23 AM):** why are you so shy?
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:23 AM):** 99% sure gun dragged you on stage to wingman you hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:23 AM):** (;﹏;)
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:24 AM):** idk if she watched us tbh…
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:24 AM):** before we went on stage it was byulyi noona…
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:24 AM):** then maybe she did watch you too? lol i should ask
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:24 AM):** DON’T ASK HER HYUNG!!!!!!!! GUN’S ALREADY SHIT IN SHUTTING UP WHEN SHE’S AROUND
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:24 AM):** ok ok ok :)
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:24 AM):** seems the event was successful then
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:25 AM):** ugh hyung it was the best!!!!!!!!!!! (;﹏;)
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:25 AM):** day6 was last to perform
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:25 AM):** and it was WILD
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:26 AM):** esp bc the audi was PACKED
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:26 AM):** I THINK HALF WERE NON-MUSIC FRESHIES????
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:27 AM):** the power of day6
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:27 AM):** thanks so much hyung for your help!!! (;﹏;)
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:27 AM):** istg if you were in the org you’d be my pick for the next prez
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:27 AM):** your connection and people skills??? THE BEST
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:27 AM):** hahaha it’s really nothing, heon
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:28 AM):** i love the college as much as you do :)
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:28 AM):** and you know i’m too busy to join your org
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:28 AM):** i know :(
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:28 AM):** it was worth a shot asking you again tho
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:29 AM):** btw is it ok for you to meet by the arcade near gangnam station?
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:29 AM):** i'm showing a friend around here
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:30 AM):** i'll introduce you to him too!
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:30 AM):** is that ok?
> 
>  
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:30 AM):** sure
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:30 AM):** i'll be there maybe by 11:30
> 
> **wonhoseok (9:31 AM):** idk where that arcade is tho…
> 
>  
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:31 AM):** don’t worry hyung just text me and i'll go get you
> 
> **lee_jooheon (9:31 AM):** <3

 

* * *

 

“You could at least have one, hyung,” Kihyun laughs, waving a dumpling in front of Hoseok’s face with his chopsticks. But he shakes his head and smiles in return. He isn’t really that hungry anyway, considering the amount of food he has consumed last night.

“Those are for you, Ki,” Hoseok replies, lightly shoving the younger man’s arm away.

“Can’t finish these by myself though,” Kihyun retorts. He pushes the plate of the microwave-heated dumplings closer to him. “Did you tell Hyungwon I said thanks?”

“Yeah, I already told you ten times. He’s just sleeping the weekend away so he hasn’t replied yet,” Hoseok chuckles. He glances at the plate as Kihyun continues pushing it towards him, remembering how Hyungwon had insisted last night to get something for Kihyun from the restaurant. In fact, Hyungwon had wanted to get Kihyun something pricier (“A whole grilled chicken?! Are you serious?!” “Why not? Would he rather a steak?”), but Hoseok knows his roommate will try to repay Hyungwon for such.

Kihyun stares at him for a moment, and Hoseok tries to keep his composure because Kihyun’s unimpressed stare turns to pleading. The younger boy finally pulls back the plate but draws a circle in front of Hoseok’s face with his chopsticks, still holding the dumpling. And how can Hoseok refuse the thing when Kihyun’s batting his eyes like a playful child, the bottom of his lip sticking out and forming an adorable pout?

“I hate you,” Hoseok mumbles, cheeks aflame, as he opens his mouth. Kihyun snickers as he feeds him, and the older man hopes Kihyun will think his cheeks are red because of how hot the snack is...

“I know you ate a lot last night and you’re going to have a heavy lunch later, but don’t leave the house with an empty stomach,” Kihyun retorts, picking up another dumpling.

“Mhmm,” he hums, mouth still full, as he watches Kihyun stuff two dumplings in his mouth and chew like a chubby-cheeked hamster. _So cute._ “Hey, I was planning to go grab some egg bread before going to the station, okay.”

“And now you don’t have to. Saves you time and money,” Kihyun says proudly, seemingly puffing his chest out, and Hoseok laughs at this. Why does Kihyun have to be so considerate and so, so cute?

He eventually caves, dashing to the kitchen for a pair of chopsticks, and watches Kihyun stare him down with a smug smile. It’s easy to pretend he’s annoyed with it, to poke Kihyun’s side as he walks past the younger man, even though his heart is pounding from giddiness.

Kihyun pushes the plate of toward him again. “Thirty dumplings, ‘Seok. Half of them are still in the fridge, so you’re helping me finish these,” he says with a smile. Hoseok looks at the plate and counts eleven and watches Kihyun squeeze one with his chopsticks. Ten.

“I could give some to Jooheon if you want. The boy loves his mandu,” he suggests. Nine dumplings are left on the plate as he pops one in his own mouth.

“Yeah, he does,” Kihyun laughs. Hoseok notices the little cheery glint in his eye, and he assumes Kihyun will have a small lunchbox for Hoseok to give to Jooheon by the time he’s ready to leave their flat. “Oh, and about Jooheon, he rapped last night.”

Hoseok tilts his head in surprise as he takes another dumpling from the plate. _Eight._ “How do you know? I thought you were out with a friend?” he asks.

Kihyun chews down another dumpling before answering. “I was, and we were supposed to watch a movie, but the person assigned to take pictures of the event cancelled. So much for being a good member of the photography club,” Kihyun scoffs, but his expression softens immediately. “It all worked out, at least. My friend enjoyed, I took great shots, and we got to watch Jooheon kill it onstage.”

“You have a pic or two?”

“Course I do! I even told him I’d send it to that girl he likes because I got his great angles,” Kihyun sniggers.

“You read my mind there, Ki,” Hoseok chuckles. “At least we both got to enjoy our nights.”

He reaches out for the plate and accidentally hits Kihyun’s chopsticks with his own. _We… dived for the same piece…_ and he doesn’t understand why this gives him butterflies. Maybe because it reminds him of couples reaching for popcorn at the same time in the movies. Or maybe because Kihyun’s smiling at him brightly with cute little crinkles at the corner of his eyes as he tells Hoseok to take it.

“You didn’t tell me everything about how your night went. You just dropped the dumpling box on me and dozed off after you showered and enumerated the food you ate,” Kihyun says, snatching one savory piece from the plate, clearly waiting for Hoseok to share something about his dinner with Hyungwon. He takes his time chewing to think because he can’t admit that they’ve mostly talked about Hoseok’s feelings for Kihyun.

He settles with, “There’s not much to say, Ki. He chose Bien Entrée because he always treats me to some fancy place on my birthdays. We ate a buncha food, talked a bit, nothing really special.”

“I don’t think a fancy dinner as a birthday treat was ‘nothing really special’, Hoseok hyung. You were also smiling like an idiot last night,” Kihyun snorts.

 _Right._ He feels a bit foolish for forgetting how elated he has acted last night when he arrived home.

Kihyun shakes his head in humor. “Was it fun catching up with Hyungwon?”

“Yeah… of course,” Hoseok admits, glancing at Kihyun. He feels his chest squeeze when the younger’s smile softens.

“I was kind of worried about you, to be honest. Like, I couldn’t help but ask myself… is Hoseok okay? Is their dinner going smoothly or are they awkward?” Kihyun takes a breath and presses his lips together, obviously mulling over what else he wants to say. “Seems like I’ve worried for nothing.”

“You always overworry, Ki. Hyungwon’s a friend, ‘kay? One of my best,” Hoseok says, emphasizing heavily on ‘friend’ in case Kihyun is thinking about doubting him again. Their eyes meet and Hoseok recognizes relief in the younger man’s eyes, but not the same relief over passed exams or a resolved misunderstanding; he tries not to overthink it. “We just talked about stuff.”

“Stuff,” Kihyun repeats, unimpressed.

“Yeah. Stuff,” he snorts. “Family. School. The dance studio. Minhyuk.” _You._

 

* * *

 

_hyung_

 

_i’m heading out to buy groceries but you know that already lol here are jooheon’s dumplings :) tell him i said hi and please return the lunch box_

 

Hoseok hides a smile behind his hand as he reaches out for the little Tupperware on the table with the other, peeling off the sticky note Kihyun has left on it and pocketing it with care. And as he expected, the younger man really did pack some dumplings for Jooheon. Five, to be exact, and Hoseok knows Jooheon may eat these while they wait for lunch later. He fixes his little duffel bag to accommodate the food container and grabs his jacket from the couch, making sure their flat’s door is locked before he trots out of their building.

He only realizes he’s forgotten his earphones when he’s five minutes away from the station on foot, contemplating on going back until he hears, “Hoseokkie!” And before Hoseok knows it, he’s tackled by the ever-so-cheerful Minhyuk into a death grip in the middle of the sidewalk.

“You’re out today,” Minhyuk laughs when he finally let go of a very flustered Hoseok, flicking one of the older man’s ears lightly. “D’aww, did I hug you too tightly?”

“That wasn’t a hug. You were trying to squeeze the life outta me,” Hoseok huffs, ready to hit Minhyuk in revenge, but he notices Gwanghyun clutching the bottom of his brother’s shirt while laughing cutely, and crosses his arms instead.

“Good morning, Hoseok hyung!” the boy says, melting Hoseok’s pout into a small smile as he crouches down to the boy’s eye level.

“Morning, kiddo,” he greets. Then, he glances up at Minhyuk. “Gwanghyun’s so polite when saying hello, unlike someone else I know.”

Minhyuk jabs his leg with a light kick. “Excuse me, you should see how he pounces on me when I pick him up from school or arrive home late,” he defends, taking his brother’s hand into his own.

Hoseok rolls his eyes in amusement as he stands up, looking at the brothers from head to toe to head. “Where you two off to?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I dunno, really. We just wanted to walk.”

“Gwanghyun’s not gonna dance workshop today?” Hoseok asks, glancing at the younger boy shaking his head immediately.

“Nah. You aren’t teaching, and I’m not busy today,” Minhyuk says. Hoseok can feel his heart swell in fondness, and he’s not sure if it’s because of Minhyuk being a cute brother or entrusting Gwanghyun to him when it comes to dancing. Maybe both, especially with how bright the brothers’ smiles are. “How ‘bout you, Hoseokkie? Where are you going?”

“Some arcade near Gangnam station,” he answers. His best friend’s expression remains expectant, as though Hoseok isn’t finished speaking, and it dawns on him that he’s clueless with the name of the place. The last time he’s been in an arcade has been freshman year, and the place is just somewhere near their university. “I… uh, don’t know what arcade.”

“Probably the new one,” Minhyuk says, eyes shining with excitement. He quickly looks at Gwanghyun and gently tugs the younger boy’s hand. “So, you wanna go to the arcade today?”

The young boy’s eager nodding seals the deal, and Hoseok finds himself walking with the brothers to the station without the need for earphones anymore. Minhyuk’s babbles keep their small bubble lively as he drones on about how he’s thought of taking Gwanghyun to the park to play, but thinks an arcade is way more fun and productive. “And less painful for my butt, ‘cause seesaws suck,” Minhyuk whispers. Gwanghyun, walking between them, stares at Hoseok with the same puppy eyes Minhyuk has in hopes he’d tell what his older brother has shared.

Thankfully, the train they catch isn’t too full and lets the three of them sit for their short trip. Minhyuk lends his phone to Gwanghyun when the boy asks to check his “cats” before nudging Hoseok, who’s completely confused with what “cats” really means.

Minhyuk snorts at Hoseok’s expression. “Neko Atsume, you dummy. He and Sewoon are trying to race each other in collecting all the cats.”

“Oh.” Hoseok glances at the boy and smiles. “Didn’t you and Hyungwon do that too?”

“You remembered,” Minhyuk smirks.

“Of course I did. You whined about ‘needing a new SD card’ because you’re memory’s too full of screenshots,” Hoseok groans.

“Hmmhmm, I didn’t whine that much,” Minhyuk pouts playfully. “Hey, speaking of Wonnie, how was your dinner date last night?”

“The restaurant is fancy as hell, Min. I got to eat, like, the best mouthwatering steak ever. And their yakgwa and cheesecakes are great. Bingsu too,” he says, flailing his arms a bit while beaming widely. He can still remember all the food he has eaten and how _much_ too, especially since Hyungwon had gotten full faster than him and asked Hoseok to finish the pasta he ordered. (Of course, it takes only fifteen minutes for Hyungwon to recover and drown himself in desserts, especially gelato.)

Minhyuk sighs loudly and pouts even more, now looking like a kicked puppy. “So unfair you didn’t invite me,” he wails, but quickly recovers with a calm look. “Eh, but I guess it is his birthday gift to you.”

“You knew it's his birthday gift to me?”

“Mhmm, I know everything, Hoseokkie,” Minhyuk replies, tapping the tip of Hoseok’s nose.

“Like I should expect any less from you,” Hoseok grumbles. Of course Minhyuk knows – he and Hyungwon are close friends too, and Minhyuk, for some reason, believes being Hoseok’s best friend means knowing all the ‘tea’ in his life, whatever that means.

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyuk hums cheerily. “He hasn’t been replying to my texts since last night so he’s probably sleeping and I just have to resort to asking you what you guys talked about.”

Hoseok lets a few seconds pass. “Kihyun. I. Yeah, I told Won.”

His best friend lets out a soundless, breathy laugh. “Great. I can finally talk to him about it and tell him how much of a cheesy sap you are,” he affirms, clapping his hands together. Hoseok has to nudge him because of how Gwanghyun’s looking at him in surprise, and Minhyuk tells Gwanghyun to just keep playing what seems to be a pizza decorating game in his phone.

“You really haven’t told Won anything,” Hoseok says, skeptical.

Minhyuk only rolls his eyes in frustration. “Duh? I love you, ‘Seokkie, I really do, and even if I have all your secrets in my arsenal, I know which to share and which I shouldn’t.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe that because it’s coming from you, of all people,” Hoseok chuckles, earning a sharp poke on his side from Minhyuk. “Ow!”

“I’m not _that_ gossipy. What do you take me for?”

His friend’s childish scowl brings a smile on Hoseok’s face. “My best friend.”

Minhyuk’s expression softens as he attempts to swat Hoseok’s arm in faux annoyance, but the train stopping in Gangnam station saves Hoseok before that happens. He leads the way while Minhyuk pockets his phone and guides Gwanghyun through the busy crowd until they’re out of the station.

He remembers... that he has forgotten to text Jooheon while in the train.

“What’s the holdup?” Minhyuk asks, pulling Gwanghyun closer to him.

“I don’t know where the arcade is,” Hoseok says, vaguely remembering he has already admitted it earlier. But Minhyuk pushes down his hand holding his phone.

“Don’t worry your pretty little bleached head, I know where it is,” Minhyuk tells him with a wink. Hoseok lets Minhyuk walk in front of him before he takes out his phone to text Jooheon. “So, who you meeting?”

“My hoobae. I helped him get Day6 for the college’s freshman event yesterday,” he answers as he types ‘ _hey joo where’s the arcade?’_

He hears Minhyuk’s hearty laughs and Gwanghyun’s soft _why are you laughing, hyung?_ “So you’re the one who got them there! You have no idea how many Comm freshmeat talked about going to Music after classes yesterday.”

Hoseok only hums in reply, waiting for Jooheon’s reply while tailing Minhyuk down three blocks from the station entrance. He can only hope that Minhyuk’s right about the place, especially that guilt is forming in Hoseok’s gut for making Jooheon wait.

They end up in front of a small three-storey building with large glass windows, revealing the neat interior lined with arcade machines. It isn’t too occupied despite its size and Hoseok notices a paper on one window with ‘soft opening’ printed on.

 

 **From:** Lee Jooheon (11:36 AM)

_hi hyung! just stay put in the station I’ll go get you!_

 

“Come on, ‘Seokkie, let’s go in,” Minhyuk chides, grabbing Hoseok’s wrist with his free hand and pulling him inside the place. The sounds of footsteps and light chatter fade as the arcade door closes, overpowered by the sounds of pushed plastic buttons by the claw cranes area, clicks and clacks from the air hockey table, and 8-bit tunes from game machines.

Before Hoseok can pull his wrist away from Minhyuk’s hold, he spots Jooheon in a snapback cap emerging from the stairs at the corner of the room with someone behind him. The mild anxiety in his chest dissipates immediately and he starts waving at the boy, hoping Jooheon notices him.

“That your hoobae?” Minhyuk says. He turns to Jooheon’s direction and suddenly squints. “Wait, isn’t that–“

Hoseok freezes as Jooheon and his companion finally spot them.

_No way._

Behind Jooheon is a black-haired male in a plain gray hoodie and black round-framed glasses, his left eye and half of his nose hidden behind his long fringe.

“Soaked Hoodie Kid?” “Changkyun?”

Hoseok and Minhyuk look at each other in surprise, then back at Jooheon and Soaked Hoodie Kid, both looking as confused as they are.

"Soaked hoodie kid... what?" Minhyuk says with furrowed brows at Hoseok, who only replies by pointing at the freshman. “Changkyun?”

“Minhyuk hyung?” Jooheon asks. Hoseok blinks in surprise – since when has Jooheon known Minhyuk? Why doesn’t he know?

“Jooheon?” Minhyuk and Hoseok ask in unison. They both stare at each other again, looking more befuddled about apparently having another mutual friend.

“Hoseok hyung?” Jooheon squeaks. He looks from Hoseok to Soaked Hoodie Kid. “Changkyun?”

“Gwanghyun!” suddenly interjects from below Hoseok and Minhyuk, and little Gwanghyun is looking at them with a sunny smile.

They all fall silent and glance at each other awkwardly, and Hoseok can also feel the eyes of other people on them. Soaked Hoodie Kid- _Changkyun_ pushes his fringe to the side and coughs softly, breaking the stillness between them, and with a smooth voice, says, “Let’s move somewhere else?”

His eyes stay on Hoseok, unreadable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES FINALLY. changkyun's going to appear regularly now okay ;w; sorry for the long draggy wait and more exposition on the hwh and kiho. and also for the inconsistent writing style for the past chapters. will try to improve this once changkyun's in the picture! also if anyone's confused, hoseok has 'dated' minhyuk but they decided to be friends in the end (it's all in ch 1 but just in case!)
> 
> and yes hoseok is a sap. he's cheesy. he's sweet. he loves his friends. i'll be clear that this fic is very, very slice of life, will span 2 and a half semesters (or like 1 1/2 years) of content so. yeah. slow burn. it will have chats, texts, emails, etc. and a lot of events so if ever this chapter is boring for you guys i hope it doesn't drive you away!!! i'll try to update this as regularly as i can and maintain the 5k minimum words i've set per chapter :^)
> 
> also lmao the last one is inspired by the [dinner table scene in shrek 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G__Z1yhY2no)... idk why but i wanted to write it so :^)
> 
> and thank you so much for reading this fic!!! it truly means a lot because i love the story i've mapped out for this <3 and you can find me @[tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) or @[tsunwrites](https://twitter.com/tsunwrites)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS BEFORE Y'ALL READ THE CHAPTER, CHECK [THIS TWITTER THREAD](https://twitter.com/_hyunowo/status/1013202142822363136) OUT, they're made by an awesome person who really captured theory fic (yes that's my nickname for this fic lmao) through moodboards <3

Jooheon takes the lead as they leave _Level Up! Game Stop_ for the chimaek restaurant somewhere near the arcade building. Hoseok walks behind everyone else while Minhyuk assures Gwanghyun they’ll return to the arcade after lunch. Of course Gwanghyun’s eyes shine with his brother’s promise, but it surprises Hoseok when the younger boy leaves Minhyuk behind to hold Soaked Hoodie Kid’s hand.

 _He has a name, Hoseok,_ he reminds himself. _Changkyun_.

Small world it is. To think that Minhyuk had attempted to introduce them to one another last week. But now Hoseok feels too embarrassed to even say the boy’s name to Minhyuk, given how speechless his friend was earlier with Hoseok’s nickname for Changkyun.

No, he’ll just put talking about Changkyun with Minhyuk off for now.

“So. You know Jooheon,” he decides to say when he finally catches up to Minhyuk, who’s still flabbergasted with Gwanghyun ditching him for Changkyun. Hoseok smirks and nudges Minhyuk’s arm with an elbow.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. We met in the bookstore I liked visiting during middle school,” Minhyuk answers, shaking his head and walking side by side with Hoseok. “I don’t need to ask how you guys know each other, but I didn’t figure he’d be the hoobae you’re talking about.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not in his org,” Minhyuk says simply. “Jooheon’s social, I get that, but you barely spend any time in Music. You’re almost always in the dance studio or, I dunno, busy pining for Kihyun or going on your casual dates.”

Hoseok shrugs. “I was his to-go-to sunbae before org applications began. Some of the upper years almost tricked him to think Arts Hall and the Art Institute are the same building.”

“And you came to his rescue! Hm, you’re always so nice, Hoseokkie. Funny how Jooheon’s just as naïve as you too.”

“Everyone’s naïve compared to you,” Hoseok chuckles. “How close are you two?”

“I’m his favorite hyung,” Minhyuk answers immediately with a proud smile. This only makes Hoseok arch a brow.

“Your track record of being a ‘favorite hyung’ isn’t so credible, y’know,” he taunts. At the same moment, Gwanghyun starts laughing while Changkyun’s smiling at him endearingly in front of them.

“Shut up,” Minhyuk huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Joo and I used to exchange comic books. And, like, we also helped each other complete our Gen III Pokédexes, ‘cause he’s the only kid I knew who still had a Game Boy while everyone else owned a DS. We had a connection, ‘kay. A super solid one.”

“You’re such a game nerd,” Hoseok smirks. “Why don’t I ever see you with him, though?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “‘Cause we all have different scheds? We meet on some Saturdays, and you have your dance studio business and all then.”

“Still doesn’t make sense… Kihyun knows you AND Jooheon, but he never said anything to me?”

“Betcha don’t know Kihyun and Jooheon were churchmates too,” Minhyuk adds. And he’s right - Hoseok doesn’t, which bothers him even more. He’s thought for the longest time that they’re just acquaintances.

“I thought they just knew each other because Jooheon tried for the Photography Club.”

“And I thought you knew everything about Kihyun,” Minhyuk sing-songs. Hoseok would have pinched him, but the sound of chimes catches his attention. Jooheon is already nowhere in sight while Changkyun is keeping the restaurant door open. He lets Gwanghyun in first and Minhyuk follows immediately to chase after his brother. Hoseok glances at the storefront first before looking back at Changkyun still holding the door.

It’s not every day he experiences this form of politeness. He mumbles his thanks as he passes the younger boy and catches a soft “No prob” behind him as the door closes.

Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Gwanghyun are already standing by a booth at the corner of the room. Minhyuk beckons them with quick hand movements and, “Hey, hey, over here!” Minhyuk’s loud voice will get them scolded on a regular day, but thankfully they’re the only ones inside apart from the staff.

“You go in, hyung. I’ll just grab a chair,” Jooheon smiles before Hoseok even notes how there’s one seat short.

While Hoseok scoots to the edge of the booth, Minhyuk quickly ushers Gwanghyun to the edge across Hoseok before sliding into the booth himself, then grabs Changkyun’s hand immediately the moment he’s within reach. “You sit across me, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk beams. The fondness in his smile makes Hoseok wonder how long they’ve known each other.

“How about Jooheon hyung?” Changkyun asks, voice soft.

“I can sit here,” Jooheon says, sitting down next to Minhyuk on the metal chair he just took. Changkyun only nods, glancing at Hoseok for a second or two before taking a seat. The awkwardness between them seems to be established, worse than yesterday, probably because Hoseok has called him Soaked Hoodie Kid out loud.

One of the waitresses arrive, a sweet auntie who seems to know Jooheon well enough to pinch his cheeks and deliver a mom joke. Jooheon promises to pay for both Hoseok’s and Changkyun’s meals after they order, with the condition of, “But if you guys are gonna buy beer, that’s not on me.”

“We have a kid here, so none of that on the table,” Minhyuk declares. It’s not like Hoseok (or Changkyun, seeing the unmoved look on the boy’s face) wants to drink beer this early in the day, but he does feel like pointing out beer isn’t even alcohol-heavy.

While Hoseok gives Jooheon the lunch box of dumplings (“You didn’t have to, hyung!” “It’s from Kihyun, he says hi.”), Minhyuk leans forward and begins brushing Changkyun’s hair to the side, sticking his tongue out in concentration and humming until, “Ta-da! You really should cut your hair.” Hoseok agrees silently while Jooheon gawks at them with wide eyes. Can’t blame the guy, since Minhyuk’s fussiness barely surfaces in matters not Gwanghyun-related.

“So… care to tell me how you guys know Changkyun?” Minhyuk says as he leans back against the booth backrest. He takes out his phone again and hands it over to Gwanghyun. Soon enough, mobile game music starts playing in his corner of the table.

Hoseok presses his lips together and shifts on his seat, his thumbs twiddling together as he peeks at Minhyuk from the corner of his eye. His best friend’s eyes are narrowed at Jooheon, lips curled up playfully. And his gaze moves to Changkyun, noting the boy’s stiff posture. He can see the boy’s eyes clearly now too – a nice dark brown behind glasses with thin lenses.

“We knew each other for a while,” Jooheon starts. “Uh, two years?”

“That isn’t a while,” Minhyuk retorts. “Joo, he barely leaves Gwangju. How the hell did you two meet?”

“How do _you_ know he barely leaves Gwangju?” Jooheon barks back.

Someone clears their throat – Changkyun, because Hoseok hears it directly beside him. “He’s the hyung I told you about,” the boy explains, glancing at Jooheon’s direction.

Jooheon’s eyes seem to light up from that revelation. “The childhood friend hyung? That’s him?”

Right, Minhyuk has told Hoseok that Changkyun is a family friend just a week ago. Now Minhyuk’s affection for him makes more sense.

“See, I knew him since he was in diapers, ‘kay, so like, I ask the questions here,” Minhyuk says smugly. Jooheon shoots him an incredulous look while Changkyun seems to be relaxing more, his back finally touching the booth backrest.

“My church youth group went to Gwangju two summers ago. I, uh-” Jooheon scratches the back of his neck and chuckles. “Our pastor brought us together with another church’s youth group for us to make new friends.”

“And you met Changkyun there?”

Jooheon snorts. “Nah. We met in an internet café during my free time. Teamed up for a couple of games in League.”

“You two played League?” Minhyuk looks almost appalled.

“There are other PvP games than Overwatch, hyung,” Jooheon reminds. “Just because it’s not as aesthetically pleasing doesn’t mean it’s not fun.”

That doesn’t move Minhyuk at all as he rolls his eyes. “Whatever. So you’re telling me you guys are online game buddies.”

“We chat too,” Changkyun says. “I think the reason he befriended me was so he could ask if I knew a girl named Park Jimin ‘cause he thought she was cute.”

Jooheon’s ears quickly glow red. “Bro, did you really have to?!”

“You mean the Jimin who used to volunteer in Pangpang’s summer Sunday school? That Jimin?” Minhyuk beams. Hoseok covers his growing smile as Jooheon’s entire face turns tomato-colored.

“I can’t believe this. I just wanted to treat Hoseok hyung today,” Jooheon grumbles.

“He has Seulgi now, though,” Hoseok chirps. They all burst into laughter when Jooheon’s eyes look ready to pop out from his skull.  

The boy stares at Hoseok, jaw agape. “Y’know what? Pay for your own meal, hyung.”

“Hey, hey, hey, who’s Seulgi? I thought you were serious about Jimin,” Changkyun suddenly teases with a sly look.

“That’s Seulgi noona to you,” Jooheon retorts. He takes off his hat and runs a hand through his hair. “She’s just my friend that everyone loves teasing me with.”

“But you admitted you liked her that time you got drun-”

“Shh. That never happened. Never. Gun tells tall tales,” Jooheon interrupts. Hoseok can’t help but giggle at the grudgeful tone and at the big shit-eating grin Minhyuk is wearing. At the corner of his eye, Hoseok can see Changkyun smiling too.

“I think I can trust what your best friend says. You know what I can’t believe, though? That you don’t know Hoseokkie and I are friends,” Minhyuk says. “Like, I can understand if he doesn’t know about us being friends, but I know I’ve posted pictures with him. And you’re friends with Kihyun! He could’ve told you about his roommate? Aren’t churchmates supposed to be close or something?”

“You know I just go online to message people nowadays. I’m too busy being a good student and a good member of my org to stalk your pages or whatever,” Jooheon reasons.

Minhyuk pouts. “Lame. My Instagram is amazing, ‘kay. Ugh, you’re just like Changkyunnie. Minus the good student part. And he doesn’t have an org yet.”

“Fine, I’m still _trying_ to be a good student,” Jooheon snaps. “By the way, Kihyun hyung and I _used_ to be churchmates. The one we attended together is so far from uni. I know he goes to another one now. And he’s almost always busy, we barely met up last year.”

So that’s how he knows Kihyun. Hoseok starts to wonder if the world can get any smaller.

“Fine. At least I don’t have to introduce you to Changkyunnie anymore. I kinda thought you two would get along, and I guess I’m right,” Minhyuk replies, swatting Jooheon’s arm. The younger boy yelps and stares at Minhyuk as though ready to suck out his soul. The older clearly brushes this off with a laugh before pointedly glancing at Hoseok. “And you.”

“Me?”

“What’s up with calling Changkyunnie soaked hoodie kid?” Minhyuk’s eyes shift between them. “I know you guys don’t know each other.”

“Yeah, we don’t.” Hoseok laughs nervously. “We just bumped onto each other yesterday. He… uh, got soaked under the rain yesterday.”

“He shared his umbrella,” Changkyun continued.

The wrinkles on Minhyuk’s forehead show as he raises both his eyebrows, his eyes wide with disappointment. “Changkyun, you didn’t have an umbrella yesterday?”

“I forgot.”

Then an exasperated sigh. “Im Changkyun.”

Changkyun shrugs, nonchalant. “It’s nothing. I even went home first to change and get my umbrella before meeting with Jooheon hyung.”

“Huh, no way,” Hoseok says, eyes wide as he looks at Changkyun, interrupting before Minhyuk can react. “So yesterday, you were talking to him while we were walking?”

“Yeah.” The younger boy turns to look at him, and finally Hoseok gets a proper view of his face. It’s very boyish, he’s obviously young, yet Hoseok can’t shake the feeling that the boy looks older than he should. It may be the visible bags under his eyes or his solemn and tired gaze, and maybe the reserved way Changkyun acts is another factor too.

Changkyun’s expression is diffident, but his ears slowly turn red as he presses his lips together, giving Hoseok a small smile, little dimples showing on both his cheeks. “Uh... thanks again, Hoseok-ssi.”

“Call this big loser hyung,” Minhyuk snorts, and Changkyun looks back at him. “You’ll be seeing him _all_ the time. He’s my best friend and you would know it if you check my social media. Seriously, what’s up with you guys, I take nice pictures! Support me!”

“You know I don’t like going online on social media all the time,” Changkyun replies. “I’d like to use the internet to be productive.”

“YouTube and Reddit are social media, Kyun,” Jooheon says with a smirk. “And time wasters.”

“But they’re not like other social media apps. I could just lurk in peace and actually see content I like without making an account. Also, YouTube is great and all, but Soundcloud? Best.”

Minhyuk sighs. “How do you even talk to your parents? Or, I dunno, see the good stuff happening in their lives?”

“Group chat or SMS,” Changkyun answers immediately. “Mom won’t get mad just because I didn’t like her post about adopting a new succulent.”

“You’re no fun, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk pouts. “But that’s so like you. Always mysterious.”

“I’m not trying to be mysterious,” Hoseok overhears Changkyun mumble.

But Minhyuk’s right. All he can infer from Changkyun through this conversation is that it’s hard to get to know him. At least he’s nice, but Hoseok isn’t sure if they’ll get along. Or rather, Hoseok feels… intimidated with this kid.

Three platters of chicken gets served after a few minutes alongside Gwanghyun’s bowl of chicken nuggets. Lunch passes like a breeze - a lively one full of warmth, especially because of Jooheon and Minhyuk. Hoseok can’t count the times he has almost choked on a mouthful of rice and ganjang chicken because of their banters. Minhyuk has this strange power of knowing which buttons to push for every person he meets, and Jooheon’s buttons are probably Minhyuk’s favorite.

But even with Minhyuk picking on Jooheon constantly, it doesn’t stop Jooheon from sharing the dumplings with him. “Five pieces, and we’re five here, so we should all try it,” Jooheon has said. Hoseok gives his dumpling to Gwanghyun instead after saying he and Kihyun still have a couple more at home. The reward of seeing the young boy smile at him is definitely worth it.

Throughout their meal, Hoseok steals glances of the boy beside him and the fact that Changkyun is “mysterious” still holds. He’s quiet but attentive, answering in single sentences or brief chuckles (unless teasing Jooheon is involved). The longest he’s spoken is to tell Minhyuk how he enjoyed the welcoming assembly last night, and even that doesn’t say much.

True to his word, Jooheon shoulders most of the bill (and has endured Minhyuk joking about Jooheon paying for his order too) and thanks Hoseok once again, prompting Hoseok to tell his hoobae all the thanks he’s given are enough. Jooheon brags to Changkyun that Hoseok knows Day6 personally, and surprisingly, the boy flashes a wider smile at Hoseok that shows off his teeth.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t cheat!”

“What? How am I cheating?! You just suck!”

“No, I don’t! Hoseok hyung!”

Hoseok presses the bridge of his nose; he’s just arrived from the floor below to watch them play and this is what he hears. It’s only been minutes since Jooheon and Minhyuk have started playing air hockey and the older has already managed to annoy Jooheon out of his wits. He isn’t even sure _how_ since he has just finished playing an arcade rendition of Flappy Bird, so how is he supposed to know if Minhyuk actually cheated.

“Cut him some slack, Min,” Hoseok sighs.

“Okay, why do you always think I’m doing something bad?” Minhyuk says. “I wasn’t cheating! I’m just super good at this!”

“You’re not supposed to stretch to hit the puck when it’s on my half of the board. That’s a foul, hyung,” Jooheon retorts with narrowed eyes and a sneer.

“Wha-seriously?”

“He’s right,” Hoseok says. “Thought you said you’re super good at this?”

Minhyuk raises both his hands in the air, one of them clutching the hockey mallet. “Fine, I admit I didn’t know. Like seriously, I didn’t, no one told me whenever I did that before!”

“That’s dumb. How am I supposed to believe that?” Jooheon crosses his arms.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and grabs the puck from the center of the table, slotting it in his own goal. “There, happy? We’re even.”

Hoseok glances at the digital scoreboard. 2-5 in Minhyuk’s favor. “No, you aren’t.”

“I mean we’re even on the foul I made. Jooheonnie's just lame at this,” Minhyuk smirks.

Red-faced Jooheon seems to disapprove. “You did that three times.”

“Huh?! No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

Hoseok shakes his head. He’s sure now on how close they are - Minhyuk only openly bickers with people he really likes - and decides it’s for the best that he moves on. It won’t be fun spectating when the duo are now going through the list of air hockey rules on Jooheon’s phone and talking about Minhyuk’s fouls. He’s just glad that most of the people on this floor are focused on their own games to even notice their squabble. And thankfully, no one else is waiting for their turn in the air hockey table since there’s another one downstairs (occupied when they’ve arrived), but Hoseok doesn’t want to stick around and see them get driven away if ever another pair wants to play.

He roams around the second floor for a while; it’s new for him to be in an arcade building that features leisure beyond the typical machines since he isn’t a huge arcade person. But from what he’s seen, young people are going to flock the place once the word of its opening finally spreads. It is kind of weird why the arcade has decided to start with a soft opening, really, but Hoseok has heard some teenagers downstairs talk about the topmost floor being off-limits until next week since “the machines for the rhythm games and dance games still haven’t arrived.”

While the ground floor has the typical arcade games, the floor he stands in has four pool tables and three foosball tables, the latter occupied by a bunch of high schoolers with cheers overpowering Minhyuk’s and Jooheon’s voices. There’s also a corner of the floor partitioned by a thin wall, full of bean bags, comfy carpets, and wooden shelves of assorted party games. When Hoseok passes by the area, he sees a group of friends dropping black and white cards and spouting strange and mildly offending sentences while another group is huddled around a board game.

He goes back downstairs to try the zombie shooting game he really wants to try. Really, he has thought of inviting Jooheon or Minhyuk to play after they finish their air hockey match, but that’s a plan down the drain. He _can_ ask Changkyun... but he still feels awkward talking to him. Playing alone doesn’t sound like a bad idea anyway.

Much to his annoyance, the couple who he has seen playing the shooting game when they entered the building half an hour ago is still hogging the area. He’s not even sure if they’re just that good or they just keep repeating for the heck of it. Maybe he should’ve just stood behind them earlier for them to get the message that someone else wants to play too.

He trots away to find another game to play in the meantime. He has won a decent amount of tickets earlier after playing that Flappy Bird imitation game, and maybe he can rack up a few more to get something in the prize booth for himself or Gwanghyun.

Speaking of Gwanghyun, Hoseok realizes he hasn’t seen the boy upstairs…

“What toy do you want, Gwanghyun?”

It’s Changkyun’s voice. Hoseok quickly turns around and finds him and Gwanghyun a few feet away, staring at the row of claw machines carrying different plushies. Gwanghyun runs from Changkyun and points at the machine with Pokémon toys in it.

“Alright, which one?”

“Hmm… Magikarp!”

Hoseok squints at the machine and walks closer, leaning against a machine behind them. He sees the fish stuffed toy ( _Why does Gwanghyun want that? Charmander or Squirtle is cuter…_ ) but it looks too difficult to catch from the body shape. Changkyun only laughs in reply before pressing arcade coins into the machine.

“Okay, I can do that.”

Huh. Hoseok honestly doubts it, but who knows?

The claw crane inside the machine springs to life, accompanied by a typical upbeat jingle. Changkyun begins swinging around the claw and moves it somewhere near the middle of the machine. He takes a step back and stands on his toes; Hoseok can see the reflection of Changkyun’s focused stare on the machine mirror. Then the boy taps the joystick lightly to the side and the claw follows the motion. Changkyun glances down again, and then to the mirror - Hoseok’s eyes meet Changkyun’s. The younger boy’s shoulders jolt, probably from seeing Hoseok watching him from behind.

Changkyun’s stare only lingers for a second before his eyes avert to the machine again. He presses the button with his left hand before the machine timer counts down to the last ten seconds.

The open claw descends and grips Magikarp body, elevating the plush centimeters above the rest. And it _moves_! The claw moves to the side, and Hoseok’s grip on the hooks of his pants tightens as the plush dangerously dangles in the air, seemingly ready to slip back onto the pit of toys any moment now. The claw begins moving towards the prize drop, and Magikarp’s body begins tilting and slipping and _oh my gosh it’s so close but it’s gonna fall-_

The stuffed toy falls on the edge of the drop hatch and bounces. Hoseok doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until Magikarp drops down the hole and appears in the prize claim.

“That’s some mad luck,” Hoseok whispers to himself. None of people he knows has ever successfully won anything from claw machines. He even remembers trying one with Hyungwon in one of their earliest dates; Hyungwon wanted a cute frog plush in some claw machine in a high-end arcade and ended up so frustrated that he dragged Hoseok into stress shopping to cheer up.

Gwanghyun’s eyes widen with glee as Changkyun goes down on one knee and takes the plush out of the machine. “W-Whoa, Changkyun hyung! You did it!” he squeals, clapping his hands together. “You’re so cool!”

“When you’re taller, I can teach you.” The boy hands over Magikarp to Gwanghyun, pressing his lips together when Gwanghyun hugs the plush with such a sweet smile.

“Really?”

Changkyun beams at the child, his dimples showing again, and taps his nose. _Just like how Minhyuk does it._ “Really.”

Changkyun stands up and glances at Hoseok, his lips still curled into a small smile.

 _He should smile more_ , Hoseok thinks. Changkyun looks more youthful when he does.

“Hyung, hyung, can you win me another one?” Gwanghyun suddenly asks, tugging on the hem of Changkyun’s shirt. “If it’s okay?”

“Sure. Which one do you want?”

Hoseok smiles as he watches Gwanghyun drag Changkyun in front of another machine, this time full of stuffed penguins. The child clutches the Magikarp plush close to his chest while he rummages his pockets, taking out a bunch of coins. “Here, hyung! Please win me two! One for me and one for Minhyukkie hyung!”

Changkyun gently pushes Gwanghyun’s hand away. “It’s okay, I have some coins on me.”

“But they’re yours.”

“Save yours for later, Pangpang. There’s still a lot of games here,” Changkyun assures. It’s hard for Hoseok not to grin even more - seeing Gwanghyun so adored by Changkyun is really cute.

He walks closer to them when Changkyun inserts coins in the machine because he might as well, Changkyun’s aware that he’s spectating anyway. He receives an endearing, “Hello, Hoseok hyung!” when Gwanghyun notices him before they focus on Changkyun’s second attempt.

Now Hoseok doubts Changkyun can win two times in a row. Granted, the penguins do seem easier to catch, considering their round heads and even rounder fluffy bellies, but claw machines are more luck than skill, regardless of how fired up one is on winning.

And Changkyun currently lives to prove Hoseok wrong when he catches a stuffed penguin with one swoop in less than thirty seconds.

Well, _he can’t win three in a row._ Right?

Straight-faced and calm, Changkyun grabs another stuffed penguin in just one go.

Hoseok’s speechless as Gwanghyun cheers and hugs the three plushies.

Im Changkyun is something else.

“How about you, hyung?” Changkyun asks, snapping Hoseok out of his daze. He hasn’t even realized Changkyun’s looking at him with curious eyes, his brows slightly furrowed.

“Me what?” Hoseok replies, mentally berating himself for such a dumb response.

Changkyun’s expression relaxes a bit. “You want anything from the claw machines?”

 _No, but thanks_ is what Hoseok wants to say, but some part of him is tempted to test if Changkyun can win prizes four times in a row. And it won’t hurt to try, because he’s not losing anything apart from arcade coins he paid to use up.

In fact, maybe he can get something for Kihyun here too.

“Um, sure,” he says, taking some arcade coins from his pocket. “Here.”

“Which machine?”

Hoseok scans the machines, thinking what Kihyun could possibly like. He has no idea if Kihyun likes Pokémon due to his passiveness when Pokémon GO came out, and he isn’t sure if he’d like Kihyun to have matching penguins with the Lee siblings. There’s also a machine with other familiar characters and- _oh._

Perfect.

“The one with the hamster,” he says, pointing at the middlemost machine. Changkyun nods simply and moves towards said machine, followed suit by Hoseok and a waddling Gwanghyun.

“Uh, which design…”

Hoseok peeks through the glass; there’s not much variety in the designs, but he thinks the white-and-orange one is cute. It’s also easy to grab, though quite far from the prize hatch. A true test for Changkyun, he guesses. “That one.”

The coins ring against the slot before Changkyun wordlessly maneuvers the claw again, and Hoseok can’t help but stare at the younger boy up close. There are faint acne scars on his cheeks and his lips are pale but plump.

He hears a soft thump against metal and moves his gaze to the machine. but Changkyun’s already crouching to take the plush. He doesn’t know if Changkyun’s just _that_ fast and talented with this or if… if he’s been staring too long at the younger.

“Um, here.” With expectant eyes, Changkyun holds the hamster out for Hoseok to take when he’s on his feet again.

“T-Thanks.” He sheepishly takes the plush and stares at it for a moment. The stuffed animal’s little beady eyes and coy smile remind him of Kihyun’s face, and he can’t help but grin. He looks back at Changkyun, who seems to be looking at the hamster too.

“How are you so good at this?” Hoseok asks, startling Changkyun to look at him again. His wide-eyed stare brings out a younger appearance, with the noticeable innocence of youth sparkling in his prettily-shaped eyes, and Hoseok realizes how handsome mature-looking Changkyun actually is when his stare lingers on the collective charm of Changkyun’s facial features.

It does make Hoseok’s heart flutter a little, just briefly. It’s hard not to appreciate a person’s good looks when he notices it.

Changkyun blinks fast and pushes his glasses up his nose, turning away from Hoseok as he gazes back to the machine at their side. Hoseok notices the boy’s ears are red, _did I stare at him for too long again?!_

“Practice,” Changkyun replies.

Hoseok finds this hard to believe. “Isn’t it… pricy to practice this?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah.”

He really doesn’t speak much, but it doesn’t bother Hoseok anymore. The kid has smiled at him and even offered to win him a plush, so he must be a kind person underneath this demeanor, whatever you call it.

He glances at the hamster and back at Changkyun. “Hey, win something for yourself too.”

“Don’t have to. I’ve spent a lot on these before.” The curl of his lips is faint, but Hoseok can hear the light humor in the boy’s voice.

“Suit yourself,” Hoseok shrugs, stuffing the hamster in his bag and giving it a gentle pat.

To his surprise, he spots the shooting game-hogging couple walking behind Changkyun, and his eyes follow them until they leave the building. No one’s at the game area anymore, and Hoseok feels excitement bubble in his chest.

He purses his lips and faces Changkyun again. Maybe… maybe it won’t be so bad to play together.

“Hey, uh, would you… like to play that shooting game with me?”

Admittedly, this is his attempt to get to know Changkyun more, and getting a no here most likely means Changkyun isn’t interested in befriending him.

He sort of fears Changkyun rejecting his invite and ends up crossing his fingers behind his back. Playing alone is awkward, to be honest, especially since he’s not that good. What would the kids think when they see Hoseok shaking in stress from losing in just one round?

“Resident Evil?” Changkyun chirps, glancing at the direction of the machines. “Sure.”

“Cool,” Hoseok grins. It comes off more eagerly than he wants to, but it's fine. He does want Changkyun to know he's friendly, in case him sharing an umbrella yesterday hasn't left that impression yet. (It probably hasn't, since Hoseok has been rushing and has sounded reluctantly obliged to keep him dry.)

“I kinda wanted to play earlier but there was a couple playing,” Changkyun adds. “They were pretty bad at it so they kept repeating.”

Hoseok laughs. They have one petty thing in common! “Seriously, how long have they been playing?”

“They were already playing when we got here, so… more than half an hour? Gwanghyun wanted to watch me play it too but we ended up playing Tekken together.”

“Like… you played against him?” Hoseok asks. Changkyun affirms with a nod.

“He won some rounds, if that’s what you’re worried about,” the younger chuckles. “He’s actually really good. I mean, he’s Minhyuk hyung’s brother.”

Fair point. Gwanghyun’s like a mini-Minhyuk anyway, just shyer but packed with innocent youthful vigor.

Changkyun jogs past Hoseok to pick up Gwanghyun, who’s been watching older kids shoot hoops by the arcade basketball machines. “You wanna play that later?”

“Yeah!”

“Is it okay after Hoseok hyung and I shoot some zombies?”

“Yeah!!!” Gwanghyun jumps in place from excitement, dropping one of the penguins in his arms. Changkyun quickly takes the plush and watches Gwanghyun run to the shooting game machine’s direction.

“He really likes you,” Hoseok comments.

“He’s the only kid who likes me,” Changkyun replies with a pressed smile. “Let’s play?”

As they walk side by side, Hoseok muses at how getting to know him still seems like a grand challenge, but Hoseok feels a strong need to make active efforts now. If Jooheon likes him even with their contrasting personalities and Minhyuk trusts him enough with Gwanghyun, then Changkyun must be worth to befriend.

Besides, Changkyun isn’t completely unreadable and Hoseok isn’t totally intimidated anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating this on my phone so a/n will be short; thank you to everyone who's read and kudosed and commented and bookmarked this fic!!! <3 you guys are the best! i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and strap in for more awkward first meet wonkyun 
> 
> p.s. park jimin = asc/15& jimin


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> several other artists are mentioned in this chapter. just a run-down: amber liu, day6, rv irene (joohyun), mmm hwasa (hyejin) nuest baekho (dongho), mxm youngmin, and youjong is the dancer with shownu and jooheon in the side to side dance video :)
> 
> also when [redacted; you'll know who i'm talking about] starts dancing in the later part of the chapter, go play [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsV0vr3XFQ8) to be able to visualize uwu

 

One swift finger twitch and _bang!_ Down goes the pixelated undead into its second, well, death. (Technically, it’s a mutant… monster… thing… Hoseok doesn’t care about the details when he’s faced with monsters plucked from horror games.)

Hoseok exhales in relief and loosens his grip on the plastic gun in his hands. Changkyun’s amazing in this game, annihilating most of the enemies in one to two virtual gunshots each with the plainest expression ever. Maybe Hoseok’s just missed the younger boy’s brief victory smiles or smug grins since he’s busy trying not to look like a fool after messing up his shots and dying thrice. It’s a small blow to Hoseok’s pride seeing Gwanghyun giggle every time he pushes a coin in the machine for an extra life and feeling his pocketful of arcade coins grow emptier and emptier.

“Next one’s the boss,” Changkyun says. Hoseok laughs shakily in reply.   

“Then the game’s done?”

“There’s another one.”

Hoseok smiles weakly. “You must’ve beaten this game already, huh?”

The younger boy shakes his head. “First time I’ve tried.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that.”  

“I’ve played the Jurassic Park game, almost the same but not as gross,” Changkyun chuckles, just as one of the human characters begin stretching, metamorphosing into some god-awful monster.  Hoseok sometimes can’t understand how there are people who exist just to come up with gruesome monsters in accessible media and make money out of it. And _shit_ , he almost forgets Gwanghyun’s here and has no idea how the child handles horror. The last thing he wants is for the kid to drown in nightmare fuel and get his ass kicked by Minhyuk for it.

“Is Gwanghyun even allowed to see this?” he whispers while the incoming boss starts drawling on and on what sounds to be the typical villain monologue.  

Even Changkyun freezes at the realization, and they slowly glance back at the child, who’s on his tiptoes next to Hoseok with a disgusted scowl on his face. Hoseok can’t help but chuckle with how much he looks like Minhyuk when faced with a cucumber.

“Why are you looking at me?” Gwanghyun squeaks. “Kill it! Kill it!”

Ah, even his reaction is Minhyuk-like. Changkyun laughs this off and pulls the slide of his plastic gun, Hoseok imitating him suit.

And he flinches. Even though this game has graphics from ye olden times of the 2000’s, the image of a man mutated into some bloodied, defleshed, one-eyed insectoid still easily sends chills coursing underneath his skin. If Gwanghyun isn’t going to have nightmares from this, maybe Hoseok himself probably will.

At his side, Changkyun raises his toy gun immediately and starts shooting the eye. “That’s not his weakness.”

Hoseok aims at the monstrous clawed arm closing in on his side of the screen and pulls the trigger. The enemy having a weakness hasn’t even crossed his mind until Changkyun mentioned it. “How’d you say so?”

“Too easy,” Changkyun answers. True enough, the enemy’s health bar doesn’t seem to move an inch, and they only keep shooting while listening to Gwanghyun make grossed out comments every time the enemy throws balls of bile their way while trying to slash them. He isn’t sure what’s happening anymore; his eyes keep shifting between the monster and its health bar, hoping that he or Changkyun would find the point of weakness soon enough.

“Are you sure it’s supposed to have a weakness?” he asks, reloading his gun again.  

“Yeah. Even the T-Rex in the Jurassic Park game had one.” Changkyun shoots the eye again multiple times, but it only blinks a thin green pixel off the health bar.  

“But you got to beat that game?”

He hears Changkyun reload the toy gun before a flurry of bullets and gunshot sounds ring from the screen. “Nah. These kinds of games are made to play with someone. That’s why there are two guns.”

That’s… some logic for a kid. Or maybe Hoseok is just too gung-ho on playing to think that way. Regardless, color him impressed. But it does make him feel a little worse that Changkyun’s carrying his weight in this. So much for being a good someone to play with.

The boss fight goes on with Gwanghyun standing on his tiptoes at Hoseok’s side to get the best view. Hoseok can’t even comprehend what’s going on in the screen anymore with the enemy’s turbulent movements, and he still doesn’t know where to shoot exactly that he just aims everywhere he can. The health bar does get reduced every time they shoot, and maybe the game just wants them to tire their arms in reloading their guns. A hundred shots will get it done... and so will it kill Hoseok’s interest in playing against the next boss.  

Eye, sides, arms – no weakness. He aims for the claws and the feet – still no weakness. He aims for the knee, and suddenly the monster falls on the other knee and exposes the anterior surface of its shriveled, bloody back.

“Oh my God,” Changkyun says. “You made it move.”

Hoseok blinks. “I… did? I did!”

“Shoot it! Shoot it!” Gwanghyun chants. The little kid stomps in place excitedly.

“Gotta follow his advice,” Hoseok hears Changkyun mumble, and he chuckles. They both aim for the back and _bang!_ The monster screeches and a good chunk of its health bar blows off.  

“Aw, crap,” Changkyun suddenly grumbles now that the enemy is going berserk with its half health, and Hoseok watches in horror as the younger boy’s half of the screen fades to black. The countdown timer for him to put in another coin blinks down from 10, 9, 8-

“How’d you die there?” he croaks. “Hey, don’t let me fend for myself.”

“Can’t. Kids waiting behind us.” The last sentence comes out as a whisper, and Hoseok understands. He wouldn’t want to be a dick like that couple who hogged the machine earlier.

But seriously, he knows he’s going to lose this fight. And now Changkyun’s screen reads _GAME OVER_ so tauntingly at them too.

“Ah, I’m no good at this,” Hoseok sighs. He still keeps a steady grip on his toy gun and aims for the knee, aims for the back, _bang!_

“You’ll be fine, hyung.” Changkyun points at the monster’s health bar drained almost three-fourths already. “You’ve reached this far.”

“After putting in coins three times,” Hoseok reminds. Changkyun replies with a soft laugh.

“Third time’s the charm?” the younger boy prompts. Three seconds later, Hoseok fails to dodge a fireball and his character burns to a crisp before fading into the countdown screen.

“You jinxed it,” he says, turning to face a very amused Changkyun.  

“Didn’t mean to, sorry,” Changkyun says. “Don’t feel bad, though. You’re good.”

Hoseok grins. “For a noob?”

The younger boy presses his lips together. “Didn’t say that.”

“Your face was totally saying it, kid,” Hoseok retorts, faux hostility given away by his unrestrained little smile.

“No, it wasn’t,” Changkyun replies. The younger boy almost smiles back at him - Hoseok can see the corner of Changkyun’s lip twitch slightly upward - but Changkyun jolts in surprise instead. Before he can ask, he feels something slither against the cloth of his shirt from his right side and onto his chest. He yelps in panic and spins around, both hands clutching the toy gun’s handle tightly, only to find Minhyuk with his hands raised in the air.

“Whoa, ‘Seokkie, I’m not a monster from the game. And you can’t kill me with that,” his best friend says with a shit-eating grin, looking at the toy Hoseok’s pointing at him.

“Did you just… try to grab hyung’s manboob?” Jooheon asks, walking next to Changkyun, as Hoseok rolls his eyes and returns the toy gun to its holster.

“Tried and succeeded,” Minhyuk snickers, earning a look of exasperation from Hoseok, and flashes one of the fakest smiles back at him tauntingly. But despite his crossed arms and raised brows, Hoseok’s used to this - to touchy-feely Minhyuk, whose language of affection overflows with playfulness - that he doesn’t talk back anymore.

“Ugh, did you have to do it in front of Changkyun?” Jooheon scoffs, shaking his head. Hoseok peeks at said younger boy, but Changkyun doesn’t flinch despite the “urgency” in Jooheon’s tone. Minhyuk looks like he didn’t catch the question at all either (out of disinterest or the enjoyment of ruffling Jooheon’s feathers, Hoseok isn’t sure) until, “What would Gwanghyun say if he saw that too?”

Minhyuk cranes his neck behind Hoseok’s shoulder, then over it. “Huh… where’s Gwanghyun?” he asks, voice soft. “Where’s he? He’s with you, right?”

“Maybe he ran off when he saw you touch hyung inappropriately?” Jooheon suggests with narrowed eyes. The blatant sarcasm and subtle attempt to guilt trip seem to fly over Minhyuk’s head, however, evident when he snaps his fingers as his expression brightens.

“You’re right, he’s hiding from me,” Minhyuk says with a grin so wide that Hoseok can’t help but worry. He sure isn’t going to be that cheerful if he has a younger brother hiding from him in a place outside home. “Gosh, Heonnie, it’s so great when you think.”

Hoseok presses his lips together, trying his hardest to stifle a laugh at the sight of Jooheon’s mouth dropping open in shock. “Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?!” he gasps, unheard by the very person it’s directed to.

“Hyung, chill,” Changkyun says. The younger boy tries to wrap an arm around his friend, but Jooheon stomps away to chase after Minhyuk and leaves Hoseok to marvel at this strange, upbeat friendship that has existed under his unsuspecting nose for years.

Poor Changkyun looks confused though, and Hoseok wishes they’re close enough for him to talk about what they’ve seen in a more humorous light. But he isn’t sure what Changkyun is thinking or what Changkyun feels about it. Is he the type to be offended at Jooheon storming off? Or is he trying to internalize the same awe Hoseok feels knowing a close friend of his is well-acquainted with another close friend? It’s so unclear especially now with Changkyun’s expression turning plain and solemn again.

He sighs to himself, unsure why it’s so… unsettling that they’re back to square one. Playing together for a good number of levels in an intense game doesn’t do the trick. Well, he doesn’t expect a videogame to do miracles for him in making friends, but at least it could’ve made Changkyun feel more comfortable around him.

Which isn’t the case. Changkyun isn’t talking to him, and Hoseok doesn’t know what to say either.

He gets pulled back to reality when one of the kids waiting for Changkyun and Hoseok to finish playing speak up. “Excuse me, Mister, you done?” the kid asks Hoseok. He immediately pulls on a grin and nods, which gets reciprocated with two cheering boys bowing at him in thanks before scrambling to the machine.

“Well… that was fun,” Hoseok says, looking at Changkyun. He rubs his forearm at the discomfort of receiving silence in reply. To be fair to Changkyun, that is a sucky icebreaker to begin with, but the growing bruise in Hoseok’s tender ego retorts with ‘shouldn’t the ice be broken by now?’

But Changkyun seems stuck. Looks deep in thought. Maybe he hasn’t heard Hoseok, and Hoseok lets himself have the benefit of the doubt. For reasons he can’t fully grasp, he doesn’t want this kid to just ignore him. And with what he’s seen for the past few hours, he’d like to believe his initial feelings of intimidation only stand on false footing and have no reason to return.

_What if he’s intimidated too?_

Hoseok sighs. A plausible theory. Maybe he and Changkyun are mutually intimidated. Not like he has any qualities to find scary, though? Minhyuk’s taken care of that, often saying Hoseok’s _a_ _dummy who’s as scary as a cotton ball_. Jooheon’s words are also a given - all he can say about Hoseok during their lunch earlier are praises (except when teasing him with Seulgi is involved). Unless… maybe it’s a physical thing, but Hoseok would rather not have that. He doesn’t want another person to be scared of him because of his physique.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” snaps Hoseok out of his thoughts. _Finally_ , Changkyun’s looking at him with a semblance of apology in his gaze. And it shifts back to a calmer look, his cheeks rising slightly, as he says, “Yeah. I had lots of fun.”

The younger boy’s gaze shifts to the machine, and Hoseok turns around too. The boys from earlier are fixated on the machine, exchanging friendly insults from one giving the other unsolicited tips (“Shoot that to get a power up!” “Yeah, duh, I know that, dummy!”).

“They’re like Jooheon and Minhyuk if they play this game,” Hoseok says absentmindedly. They would have a kind of teamwork Hoseok might find questionable, but the way they’d play together would be, without a doubt, entertaining. They’d be louder than these kids, perhaps they’d even be insane enough to forget they’re in a public place that it may cause a scene. But they’d be better at playing too – _of course, these kids are just... ten-year-olds?_ – that everyone’s eyes would be on them, cheering them on and adding to the loudness if not waiting and chanting for them to die so others may have a turn.

Yeah, _they play like Jooheon and Minhyuk_ , not like Changkyun and Hoseok, who have barely exchanged words until the boss fight.

“We should beat the game next time,” Changkyun suddenly says, pulling Hoseok’s gaze back to him. The younger boy is still plain-faced, but he’s looking at Hoseok dead on the eyes.

And the words ring again. _We should beat the game next time._ We. Next time. “Y-Yeah,” Hoseok tries, managing a smile. “We should.”

Changkyun doesn’t say anything after Hoseok agrees with him, but the younger boy’s eyes don’t lie. There’s a subtle glimmer of eagerness, Hoseok can see it.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From:** Amber (3:48 PM)

 

meeting @ 5 ho(e). be here or we gon steal your noodle packs in your locker! :P

 

 

“Stop looking at my texts, Min,” Hoseok sighs, gently pushing his friend’s head hovering over his phone screen with his index finger. As expected, his best friend only giggles before sitting up straight against the bus seat. By his side is a sleeping Gwanghyun, whose fingers weakly clutch the strap of Changkyun’s bag, lent by the younger boy after seeing Gwanghyun struggle with carrying all his arcade-won plushies.

“Sorry, sorry,” Minhyuk smiles, putting one arm around his sleeping brother’s shoulders. “You were too quiet.”

“Your brother is asleep,” Hoseok says, brow raised, even though he knows Minhyuk’s going to scoff it off anyway.

And he does, rolling his eyes in the process as well. “And?”

“You could’ve just nudged me if you wanted to talk.”

Minhyuk pouts. “Really? I’m a hundred percent sure you’d tell me to shut up.”

“I don’t find you _that_ annoying,” Hoseok chuckles, shaking his head. He’s seen this pout before, feeling bad that the underlying unease is too familiar. Minhyuk is aware enough to know he’s very talkative with certain people, and yet he prefers grabbing Hoseok’s attention nonverbally most of the time. “Even if you did hold my chest earlier.”

“Would’ve squeezed it too if Changkyunnie wasn’t there,” Minhyuk says with a grin. His shoulders relax visibly, but Hoseok pretends he doesn’t notice. “So, how’d playing with Changkyun go?”

Hoseok offers a tiny smile. “It was fun.”

“Your voice doesn’t say it’s fun,” Minhyuk replies, leaning his head against the seat headrest.

“It was,” Hoseok insists. He can still remember the feeling of wanting to play whenever he lost a life, or the feeling of pride coursing through him when Changkyun said he’s found the monster’s weakness. “It’s just… he… doesn’t talk. Much.”

He nervously laughs, waiting for Minhyuk to say something. But his best friend stays quiet for a second, then two, three, four, until Minhyuk cracks a smile, and it sinks in to Hoseok that Minhyuk is teasing him again. He huffs loudly and pinches Minhyuk’s arm as lightly as he can. “You said you wanted to talk and now you’re being quiet.”

“I’m just joking. Your face is so funny, I couldn’t help it,” Minhyuk says softly, rubbing his arm. “Changkyun isn’t really the talking type, ‘Seokkie.”

“Since you were kids?” Hoseok asks. It’s hard to imagine Minhyuk being longtime friends with someone so quiet. Or rather, Minhyuk having a longtime friend who doesn’t get influenced into being… verbally expressive. But he catches a glimpse of Gwanghyun slowly curling towards Minhyuk’s lap, and Hoseok realizes that _maybe_ there are some exceptions.

“Changkyun’s more of a doer, ‘kay,” Minhyuk begins. He adjusts his arm to support Gwanghyun while slowly taking the plushie-filled bag and placing it in front of his feet. “Always been that way. Hmm, but he did talk a lot more before he turned five, but that’s noisy pipsqueak age so that doesn’t count. And I know, I know, you’d say I’m just very talkative, but like… Changkyun, he likes listening. He’s good in listening. Kyunnie learned how to pick words to say and how to say them at the right time, ‘cause that’s what he grew up with, that’s what he saw. His parents are smart, good people.”

A fond smile graces Minhyuk’s lips, and Hoseok can sense his best friend going on a nostalgia trip. He can’t relate completely, not when childhood friends are blurry faces and lost names drifting in his memories, but the way Minhyuk talks has a way of sharing the reminiscent mood. “Changkyun’s crazy smart, Hoseok. Like his dad. He’s quiet but his mind isn’t.” Minhyuk’s smile grows as his eyes meet Hoseok’s. “His dad’s a scientist, and Changkyun… when we were kids, I thought he was one already. He just… learned things like a scientist, so curious but he didn’t ask things out loud. He’d observe first and he picks up stuff fast, or he’d take matters in his own hands and let his curiosity get the best of him. We got in trouble before because of how curious he gets, y’know, we almost made our toaster explode once.”

Hoseok stops himself from letting out a surprised sound. He knows kids can do the darndest things, but the homicide of an electrical appliance shouldn’t be one of them. But his face often fails to hide his emotions, especially pure surprise, which Minhyuk eagerly takes as a message to explain. “I still remember that day. It was December, I think… yeah, it was, ‘cause Changkyunnie’s dad gifted him this PC game for Christmas, I think it’s called _I Love Science_? It was in English, I didn’t understand but he did, and he played it an awful lot. Guess how old he was.”

“Um… eight?”

Minhyuk imitates the sound of a honking goose before laughing normally. “He was six, ‘Seokkie.”

 _Damn._ Hoseok can’t even remember trying to study anything when he was six. Improving his penmanship, maybe? While this kid was learning Science and already understood English at that age?

“So one day he came over and he told me metals heat up faster than stuff like plastic, and I was so hungry and toasters take so long in toasting my bread.”

“I kinda think I know where this is leading to. Do I even want to hear more?” Hoseok sighs. Secondhand embarrassment mixed with unwarranted awe coats his voice from knowing Minhyuk’s hunger and Changkyun’s fun fact could have brought about an odd destruction.

“Of course you do. I’m a fantastic storyteller who has you hooked,” Minhyuk chimes confidently, and Hoseok can’t rebut the two truths spoken. “We wrapped, like, six pieces of bread smeared with butter on them-”

“Shouldn’t the butter come after toasting?”

“What did you expect from two kids,” Minhyuk sighs. “I mean, at least, we got to unplug the toaster when the first spark flew.”

“You guys could’ve gotten electrocuted,” Hoseok says in disbelief.

“But we didn’t. Calm down, ‘Seokkie, that was twelve years ago,” Minhyuk says. “Not even Dad showed that kind of concern over what we did.”

Hoseok freezes, watching the smile on Minhyuk’s face slowly droop. There are times Minhyuk tells things as they are before realizing what words he has used, and the slip…

Gwanghyun shifts on Minhyuk’s lap and his hand grips on his brother’s shirt. It’s enough to distract Minhyuk while Hoseok leans his head against the bus window, watching the stationary buildings outside move past his field of vision. He can’t stand to look at the contempt on Minhyuk’s face from the mere mention of his father.

But Hoseok understands. It’s the reason why they’re both here now, sitting in a bus together on the way to the bus stop near their rented homes with Gwanghyun. Minhyuk loves his brother dearly, yet not everyone knows why Minhyuk goes through so much lengths to take care of him even when both their parents are alive.

In fact, Minhyuk’s dad resides in the city too and Hoseok does spot him sometimes when he goes jogging on Saturdays. Sometimes the man spots him back and waves, and Hoseok only nods out of politeness. For sure, if Minhyuk’s jogging with him, his best friend will tell him to snub the man. Or worse, throw a shoe at him.

He can’t blame Minhyuk for the anger seeded in his heart even if Hoseok can’t fully empathize with that kind of resentment. Hoseok himself has separated parents – they’ve split when he’s still five years old, and his father has custody of his younger brother whom he barely knows much about. But his circumstances are far kinder than Minhyuk’s, who has dealt with knowing for years that his parents have their own dark secrets that will split the family once they come to light.

Minhyuk had admitted before that the divorce isn’t what bothered him. “I knew it was coming. Dad has another family even though Mom’s the legal wife, and she knew. You know I have an older step-bro? And his name is Lee Minhyuk too,” he had said nonchalantly then. What truly bothered Minhyuk is why his parents have decided to have Gwanghyun amidst all this, yet Minhyuk had thought to turn a blind eye from any possible reason out of his unconditional, overflowing love for his baby brother.

“He’s my only family, ‘Seok,” Minhyuk had said two years ago, a few days before he finally became Gwanghyun’s legal guardian. Hoseok had been helping him pick a new place to stay in since his brother would be moving in with him. “Dad neglected him the same way he and Ma did to me. I’m not letting him go through what I did.”

Knowing all this deepens Hoseok’s respect for Minhyuk, having been with his best friend for three long years already, a timespan long enough to watch Minhyuk’s wounds open and his attempts to stitch them closed himself. Every moment he spends with the Lee brothers reminds him that he’s friends with someone with a strong heart.

“Sorry, Hoseok,” comes Minhyuk’s voice, and Hoseok leans away from the window again to look at his best friend. Minhyuk’s stroking Gwanghyun’s hair with a small smile on his face.

“For what?”

“For that.”

Hoseok shakes his head. “You don’t have to say sorry.”

“I’m trying to get over it, you know,” Minhyuk says with a frown. “But I can’t help it sometimes. Remembering how our parents just… let me do anything I wanted when I was a kid. They didn’t yell at me because I did a dangerous thing with Changkyun, they yelled at me because the toaster was a gift from Grandma. They let me join whatever sport I wanted, bought anything I wanted, because they didn’t want to give me their attention. It’s… weird.”

 _It is_. Hoseok can’t imagine his childhood that way, and he’d rather not. He’s okay with all the scolding he’s gone through with his mother or the hard work he’s done to afford what he wants. There’s love in his childhood despite it being only him and his mother, and sometimes his maternal grandparents too, and hearing Minhyuk live a childhood with everything _but_ love makes his chest hurt.

“And I’m doing it again,” Minhyuk scoffs, forcing another smile. “Whatever, I still had a good childhood, and at least they let me hang out with Changkyun because they didn’t pick my friends for me. If they cared, then they would’ve told me to ditch Changkyun after that toaster incident.”

“True,” Hoseok muses. “He’s a good constant in your life.”

“Yeah.” One of Minhyuk’s hands place on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Please be good to him, ‘Seokkie. He’s still adjusting to everything here and being on his own, and I want him to have good friends to help me help him.”

“Sure, even though we aren’t really friends yet,” Hoseok grins.

Minhyuk blinks. “What are you talking about? You guys are friends now. I mean, you played Resident Evil together.”

“Playing games together doesn’t mean instant friendship. You aren’t friends with everyone you play Overwatch with,” Hoseok reasons.

“Well duh, I don’t befriend noobs,” Minhyuk snorts. “Really. I was watching you guys play earlier, even if you didn’t notice. You two are new friends! Just… awkward.”

“Just awkward,” Hoseok repeats under his breath.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Hoseok gasps as he pushes the practice room door open, surprised to see not only his fellow dancers and friends sitting on the floor, but also Day6 members. He immediately scuttles next to Younghyun, hoping that whoever’s in front doesn’t call him out.

“You know the rules, Wonho,” shatters his hopes as he slowly stares at the front of the room. Amber, one of the best part-time choreographers of the studio, slowly walks in front of him and crouches down. “Latecomers have to dance.”

“That’s kind of unfair, ain’t it?” comes another voice from the front. It’s Jaehyung, more known as Jae, another member of Day6 and Younghyun’s best friend (from Hoseok’s knowledge). “Why do dancers get punished by dancing in front?” the bespectacled man asks, and it does make everyone whisper _he’s right_ amongst each other. Hoseok can even hear Joohyun and Hyejin whisper _he has a point_ and _isn’t it still our tradition, though_. And Hoseok really doesn’t mind, since the people in the room are people he has been dancing with for years.

“You’re just chicken and you dance like one too,” Younghyun hollers, and everyone in the room falls into a fit of giggles.

“It’s the effort that counts, man,” Jae retorts. More snickers echo in the room, but it turns into full-blown laughter when Jae performs the chicken dance, flapping his folded arms frantically.

“That’s enough, Chicken Little,” Amber laughs, shaking her head. She looks back at Hoseok and ruffles his hair. “You’re safe this time. We gotta wrap this meeting up before Kim Seonsaengnim’s class ends.”

She returns to the front, and Hoseok nudges Younghyun by the elbow. “What did I miss?” he whispers.

“Not much, just planning for Kim Seonsaengnim’s surprise birthday party,” Younghyun replies. “Date and time are set, so are the performances.”

He turns around when he feels a hand tapping his shoulder and finds Dongho with his charming smile. “You’re with us,” says Dongho, who’s also pointing at Amber’s direction. Hoseok can only guess they have been given a chance to pick teams, and Amber has taken Hoseok under her wing because of his prior absence.

The remainder of the meeting is just deciding on the food they plan to bring or order. Hoseok ends up being assigned to buying soda. How many bottles, he isn’t sure, but at least the funds needed will be coming from the higher-ups. He ends up talking with Younghyun for a while too, finding out that they’ve seen their older choreographers give Amber instructions on the meeting before leaving to teach their own classes. “It’s cool how tightly knit you guys are,” Younghyun says.

“Yeah,” Hoseok laughs. He’s been with the studio for years, a former student and current alumni working part-time, and most of the faces he’s with right now are faces he grew up with. Amber’s been longer here than he has, and she practically knows everything about everyone in the room. Joohyun is Hoseok’s constant classmate who ‘graduated’ the same time Hoseok has in the studio’s hip hop dance classes, down from the beginner’s course to the advanced course, and now they’re both teaching kids too. He can remember how he’s met everyone he knows and, for the most part, have gotten close to them even for the briefest time, because most of them never really stay. Most of his old friends have kept in touch after graduating (Hyungwon being one of them), some have wound up as trainees for entertainment companies, and the rest have moved on with their lives. Hoseok’s learned to truly cherish the ones who have stayed just like he has.

The meeting ends when Youjong bursts in the room, and the sound of echoing voices from the hallway flood their practice room. “I have her distracted, but still.”

Amber claps her hands together and motions everyone to stand. “’kay guys, meeting adjourned. Hyejin, is the group chat up? All good? Any questions go in the chat and stay in the chat. See y’all around.”

Hoseok waves goodbye to Younghyun and watches him join his four friends, his arm going around Dowoon’s shoulder, while Jae begins pelting them with exasperated sighs of, “You guys seriously need to support me when I dance.”

“Once you learn how to, sure,” one of their other bandmates – _Sungjin, right?_ – laughs.

“Hey, Wonho,” Youjong calls, and Hoseok quickly jogs outside to meet his friend. “You didn’t teach today.”

“Met up with friends,” Hoseok says, smiling. Then he realizes he’s forgotten to thank Younghyun and his bandmates for considering Jooheon’s request, but he can save it for another day. He does think of gloating to Jooheon later that he’s met them again, but he doesn’t want to soil Jooheon’s mood especially after how the younger has treated him with food today. “Dongho taught today, right?”

“Yeah. The kids love him. Told me one of them was looking for you,” Youjong laughed as he led Hoseok in another practice room. “Youngmin, I think?”

Hoseok grins bashfully. He can’t believe one of his students remembers him that much.

He stops on his tracks when he spots the lone presence in the room. A man, just as tall as Hyungwon but much more well-built, his tanned broad shoulders and toned arms catching Hoseok’s attention. It’s the same build–the same person he’s seen last week, the one Minhyuk has kept asking him about.

But it still holds – this is the first time Hoseok’s ever seen him before, but he can see why Minhyuk would be interested. His face carries a very manly kind of handsome, his cheekbones and jawline defined, and _huh, that’s what Bratz lips look like?_

“Where’s Kim Seonsaengnim?” Youjong asks the stranger. Hoseok tilts his head in confusion, wondering who this guy is, really, if he can talk to Kim Seonsaengnim and is seemingly a regular. Maybe he’s someone who’s interested in joining their troupe of choreographers or someone taking one of her classes?

But _no_ – Kim Seonsaengnim’s teaching jazz classes today, but this guy looks like he’s into hip hop dance, what with his get-up. Hoseok doesn’t want to judge on appearance, though, but then again Youjong only partakes in hip hop.

“Security guard called her downstairs,” the stranger replies. Hoseok expected his voice to be deeper, and the way he speaks is calmer than what Hoseok has imagined.

The taller man’s gaze shifts to Hoseok, and for the second time today, he feels intimidated again. Perhaps it’s the height or the way his eyes loom underneath the brim of his cap, because even then the man’s stare still doesn’t match the stillness of Changkyun’s. There’s curiosity in his eyes from seeing Hoseok, and his lips draw slightly open.

“This is Wonho, the guy I’ve been telling you about,” Youjong says, breaking the ice for them, as gives Hoseok’s back one painless pat. Hoseok feels the tips of his ears heat up as he looks back at Youjong.

He can’t help but laugh. “What’d you tell him about me?” he asks, grinning, and is taken aback when the stranger looks strangely in awe.

“You’re a good dancer,” the stranger answers. “I saw you teaching last week.”

Hoseok laughs again, softer but slightly more hysterical. The guy watched him dance? “Ah, yeah, I teach kids part-time.” He clears his throat, feeling embarrassed that he’s acting like some newbie celebrity with a huge fan when that’s clearly not what’s happening. “Uh, and what’s your name?”

“Shownu.”

 _Strange name._ “Nice to meet you,” Hoseok says, bowing slightly then extending his hand. Shownu mirrors his actions and gives Hoseok’s hand a firm shake. “You a student here?”

“Just Youjong hyung’s friend,” Shownu answers.

“Shownu here helped me with some choreo last week, and now I’m returning the favor by helping him with his own,” Youjong says. “He’s the captain of his school’s hip hop dance team.”

Hoseok’s mouth widens in amazement. This guy must be an amazing dancer then, because those teams actually compete seriously and win awards. “Whoa, a captain! You _have_ to show me your moves, then.”

“Ah, I don’t–“

“C’mon, man, this isn’t the place to shy away,” Youjong interrupts Shownu, jogging to the corner of the room where his own portable speakers are. “How ‘bout you show what you’re made of?”

“I mean, show _is_ part of your name,” comes a voice from the doorway, and Hoseok can’t help but laugh at the joke. Amber saunters in the room and sits in front of the glass walls, looking up at Shownu with an expectant smirk. “Nice seeing you today, Nunu.”

“Likewise,” Shownu says with a small smile.

“C’man, show us what you’re made of. Or, like, Wonho, ‘cause he’s the only one who just met you,” Amber says, crossing her arms as she looks at Hoseok. “He’s my schoolmate.”

 _And Hyungwon’s_. Hoseok only smiles.

Shownu caves in after a bit more coaxing, and Hoseok watches him walk to the center of the room. There’s something about the way he walks – it’s calm and casual, yet Hoseok senses this… confidence and surety despite his initial shyness. Hoseok takes his place next to Amber, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor and leans against the mirror, while Youjong asks Shownu which song he wants to dance to.

“How ‘bout the one you’ve been practicing for a while?” Amber asks.

“Can’t. That’s for the competition,” Shownu says. The way he speaks really surprises Hoseok. He doesn’t think he’s met anyone who speaks as calmly as this guy.

“Don’t worry, Wonho’s not in his school’s hip hop team,” Youjong laughs. Shownu does the same good-naturedly. “Okay, how about the _other_ one you’ve been practicing for?”

“Sure.” Shownu gives one firm nod before exhaling, walking in place for a few seconds while the sound of saxophone rings from the portable speakers. Hoseok bops his head gently to the beat while Shownu turns his cap around, showing more of his forehead with black hair peeking out above the cap’s back closure.

His jaw drops immediately as Shownu starts dancing. It starts out powerful as he forces his arms forward, his shoulders moving gracefully and precisely as his feet step in place while his legs move in sync with the beat. Every move Shownu makes _is_ in sync with the beat, and Hoseok can’t help but be in awe of how _amazing_ his control over his movements are. His footwork too! Hoseok’s seen his fair share of tall, well-built dancers, but Shownu dances in a way that makes it look like he’s gliding weightlessly. He _knows_ when to move his arms and hips sharply, powerfully, and Hoseok can spot the flowiness of his softer dance moves.

The guy goes _all out_. Shownu gives his all, from his dance steps and kicks and stretches down to his expressions and the subtle details of his steps, and yet he makes it look so effortless. The broadness of his shoulders and his general build fits the power of each step he makes, and he’s not afraid to cover what space he has to while keeping each movement contained and controlled. Hoseok can only imagine how messy this choreography could be if whoever dances it doesn’t share the same preciseness or power that Shownu has.

And, God, his _popping_!

Hoseok doesn’t know what has possessed him give Shownu a standing ovation when the guy stops dancing, but the guy sure does deserve it. He hasn’t seen anyone dance _that_ way, whatever _that_ may be. A perfect mix of power and flow, maybe? The preciseness he has in hard, space-consuming dance steps? The control he has over kicks and motion?

“Holy shit. You’re amazing.”

Shownu’s eyes hide behind crescents as he smiles, wiping away his sweat with a handkerchief from his back pocket. “Thanks. Your turn, Wonho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got to introduce shownu. i swear it's the hardest part of writing the introduction, but hey now that everyone's introduced, the real story can finally start!!!
> 
> thank you to everyone who's still here reading! i apologize for the lateness of my updates orz i'm currently in med school so my time to write has been drastically cut down, plus i placed more priority in finishing my other big fic for a while. but since that fic has one chapter left, i'm back and i hope to focus more here on theory fic! and please remember even though this is a wonkyun fic, it's very wonho-centric AND i'll be dwelling into the lives of others based on what wonho sees.
> 
> anyway, thank you again and i hope you guys await for the next chapters!!! finally more wonkyun <3 <3 <3 and special shoutout to my fave ao3 user songcry, your comments always motivate me to write this fic even though it takes me so long to update orz and y'all can find me @tsunkyuns or @tsunwrites on twt!
> 
> ALSO. you guys should watch spider-man: into the spider-verse. it's an AMAZING movie!!! i normally would just plug mx-related stuff here but really, i want to share this movie's existence because everything about it is inspiring. ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (BELATED) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOML IM CHANGKYUN #HBDIMDAY 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜 I'm sure everyone has showered him with the love he deserves and greeted him well ;w; and apart from tweets I also prepared this hahaha
> 
> reminder that this is a work of fiction so aspects of college degree programs may be super different from how it's done irl, and the university they're studying in here is purely fictional so i just went nuts with what programs they offer. but let's be real, sometimes we want our subjects/programs to be more interesting, right? XD anyway, thank you to everyone who's reading and i hope you enjoy the chapter!!! 💜 
> 
> also heads up on the other artists that appear: rv irene (joohyun), nu'est baekho (dongho), amber liu, mmm hwasa (hyejin); (and you guys can expect them to be sort of regular characters together with day6)

 

Hoseok arrives home a quarter before 9 PM, having been sucked into dinner by Kim Seonsaengnim together with Amber, Dongho, Hyejin, and the head instructor for Ballet classes. Hoseok would have gone home instead, really, but who can say no to their chief choreographer and big boss, especially when she says the magic words? “It’s on me,” she declares, and the only ones present in the room who has said no are Youjong and Shownu. They already have dinner plans with another group of friends that not even the promise of a potential free lavish meal can entice them from. Fair enough, because they’ve just been treated to ramen. To Hoseok, however, free ramen from his favorite shop outweighs expensive small-serving dishes of fancy restaurants any day.

He arrives home to Kihyun, belly pressed against his mattress, scrolling through a selection of television series downloaded on his laptop. Hoseok’s heart swells when he notices Kihyun’s head is propped on the arcade-won hamster he has given earlier.

“You’re keeping it close to you,” Hoseok coos, kneeling next to Kihyun’s bed. He places his hands on his heating cheeks, pressing against his growing smile as Kihyun turns to look at him.

“It’s really soft,” Kihyun grins. The younger boy sits up and places the hamster plush at the space between his legs, pinching its fluffy brown ears. “She, I mean. I gave her a name.”

“Cute!” It takes all his strength not to pinch Kihyun’s cheeks for smiling so adorably and for being so adorable. “That’s so cute, Kihyunnie.” _You’re so cute._

“Aren’t you going to ask what I named her?” Kihyun snorts. Hoseok watches Kihyun hug the hamster plush close to his chest, and _god he’s so cute, it would be nice to be hugged by him that way._ Hoseok can feel his pulse quicken from Kihyun holding - _loving!_ \- a gift he’s given.

Before Hoseok can speak, Kihyun suddenly says, “Okay, no, you know what? Guess.”

Hoseok sticks his tongue out. “What prize do I get for guessing?”

“You want a prize, huh?” Kihyun’s eyes are sparkling with smugness as he places the plush back on his lap. “It’s a pretty hard name to guess, so I’ll let you name what you want.”

“That’s a bold thing to say,” Hoseok says with a laugh, but a sinking sensation burns in his chest from the first thing he realizes he wants to ask from Kihyun.

 _This isn’t the time for that_ , he thinks to himself. There’s no way he’d ask Kihyun for a date right now, _not this way_. Granted, he still doesn’t know when or how, but Hoseok knows he wants it to be special. He wants Kihyun to receive a grand gesture of love because that’s what he deserves. (At the same time, he wouldn’t want to blow his chances if he guessed wrong. Hoseok isn’t that great a guesser like Minhyuk is.)

“Come on, Hoseok hyung,” Kihyun laughs. “Just say ramen already.”

“Just so you know, I had ramen earlier. I think I’ll have to answer something else here,” he replies with a hearty laugh, dragging it on so he can stall. What exactly can he ask for anyway? “...a hug?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen as his expression turns dubious. “A hug.”

“Well, I haven’t had one in a while,” Hoseok says, sounding like a whiny child. Even though that’s not really true since Minhyuk had tackled him this morning, but Kihyun doesn’t have to know that. “You know I like hugs.”

Kihyun holds the plush in his arms again and bring it close to his chest. “You’re just jealous of Kwiyomi.”

“Kwiyomi?” Hoseok repeats in confusion, and– _ohh_ , it hits him. “So it’s Kwiyomi.”

He gapes at the slow spread of rosy red on Kihyun’s neck, cheeks, and ears. It’s hard to stifle a laugh seeing Kihyun this flustered, and yet he knows he won’t be able to from the endearment he feels towards Kihyun’s beautiful face.

“No hug, that doesn’t count,” Kihyun sighs, shaking his head.

“You so wanted me to guess it,” Hoseok sing-songs. With a smile, he hops next to Kihyun on the bed and leans closer to him, their shoulders touching. He doesn’t know where this newfound confidence is coming from; it’s usually Kihyun who teases more, but watching Kihyun get even more flustered makes him feel so soft. “So… may I hug you?”

“Fine,” Kihyun says in resignation, and Hoseok gently throws his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders and presses his face against the cloth of Kihyun’s shirt, breathing in faint flowery laundry detergent mixed with the scent of sea breeze in his cologne.

 _He’s warm_. Hoseok can’t help but smile.

He feels an arm wrap around his own shoulder, and he lets himself melt in Kihyun’s touch. “You okay, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok whispers, shifting his head to face the wall in hopes to hide his blush-painted cheeks.

“Tired?” Kihyun laughs, gently squeezing Hoseok’s arm. The older chuckles softly. “How’d lunch with Jooheon go?”

“T’was okay,” he hums. “Minhyuk and Gwanghyun found me on the way so we went together, and Jooheon brought his friend.” A soft, drowsy laugh. “It’s funny… Jooheon’s friend is also Minhyuk’s childhood friend.”

“Small world,” Kihyun says.

“You never told me you and Jooheon were churchmates,” Hoseok says. He pouts childishly; not like it matters, Kihyun won’t see it.

“Sorry, hyung.” Kihyun pats his arm lightly. “We haven’t attended in the same one since I started college. Made me forget.”

“S’okay, Kihyun-ah.”

Hoseok stays quiet, still holding Kihyun in his arms, as his breaths get slower and slower. Kihyun shifts, and Hoseok doesn’t think of what the younger is doing until he feels Kihyun’s other hand stroking his hair.

It’s a comforting silence; Hoseok lets himself pull Kihyun closer. He knows Kihyun wants to hear about his day, but he wants to cherish this calmness between them after such a long day. To feel the comfort of home, _of Kihyun_ , after spending a day out.

“Do you want to hear about my day first, hyung?” the younger boy asks, and Hoseok nods.

“I’d like that. I missed you today, Kihyun-ah.”

Kihyun’s fingers slowly interlace with the roots of his hair. “It was quiet without you, hyung.”

He’d like to believe that’s Kihyun’s way of saying _I missed you too._

 

* * *

 

Even after two years, Hoseok still can’t believe he’s studying in the school of his dreams. Or at least, the closest to ideal school he has in mind. Truth be told, Hoseok hasn’t really put in much thought on what degree to pursue back in high school, with his priority mostly being dance-related and ‘moving on from Hyungwon’-related. He’s only sure of _which_ school he wants to get in, and that’s been enough motivation for him to surprisingly excel in his studies. He isn’t a genius, but he’s smart enough, and he’s done even better after he and Minhyuk have become friends and decided to cheer each other on during their late night reviewing for the Suneung. “We should get in the same school,” Hoseok has said, and he can remember the iron-tight grip of Minhyuk’s hand as they silently promised to help each other through a whole year of studying.

It’s only until the summer before his last year in high school that Hoseok tried to cram choosing what interests him the most. His mother has first suggested Art, Dance, or Architecture, because Hoseok has a penchant for expressing himself creatively and is pretty capable logically, surprisingly in Math. (This is still a source of confusion for Minhyuk - “What voodoo magic do you do to be good in Math?!” “I focus on looking for _y_ instead of whining.”) In fact, his mother ends up telling him to take Engineering if he won’t go for Architecture, but that’s where he draws the line - Hoseok knows any Engineering degree involves a lot of Physics and Math beyond his brain capacity, and he doesn’t want to touch either.

But then he has stumbled on Music Engineering being offered in this school, and Hoseok ends up perusing through Music courses with interest. Because while he’s good in Art - with drawing, sculpting, painting, and design, to name a few - Hoseok’s focus on creating visual, tangible art comes and goes, and he knows he only performs best on passion projects. He’s well-aware of restrictions that may come in Art courses and _heavens,_ there’s also the expenses for art supplies to think about, so he’s crossed it out without a doubt. Dance has been a tempting choice, but Hoseok knows he can’t work by dancing forever. Dancing is his hobby and his release, and Hoseok realizes making it a career choice may transform it from an escape into a trap if he loses his fire (or worse, his mobile capacity) for it.

But Music. Hoseok has realized it’s something he’s interested in, but it often gets overshadowed by his need to dance in the studio. Over the years, he’s the one in their hip hop class group that learns to remix songs so they can practice outside studio hours when their instructor isn’t willing to give them a copy of certain songs. It’s fun piecing bits of songs together, fixing the rhythm and flow and transitions, and even changing pitches until a collection of songs turn from an audio collage into a coherent piece. He’s learned to use music mixing programs for that sole reason, and slowly he’s started playing around to make his own beats for his own warm up regimen, and sometimes workout music, too.

And then there’s singing, which Hoseok knows he’s decent at. He and Hyungwon used to have karaoke dates alone or with their hip hop dance classmates, and they’ve always commended Hoseok for having this gentle, stable voice that can switch easily from sweet to sultry. “Just like your dancing,” fourteen-year-old Hyungwon has said.

In the end, the word _Engineering_ has still intimidated Hoseok even when attached to Music, and he chooses _Contemporary Writing and Production_ instead. The name promises that he’ll be able to create, just like those music producers that work with the music or media industry, and Hoseok does want to learn how to write his own lyrics too. What with the clutter of papers he has kept in a little box, full of unfinished poetry he has made on the first few months after breaking up with Hyungwon, it wouldn’t be bad to _try_ putting what interest he has in writing emotions into creating songs. Thankfully, his mother has supported his decision, even joking that she’ll wait for the day he ‘composes for a drama OST.’

And maybe he will be able to one day. It would be nice to be the brains behind a song that would sweep the nation. Getting there, though… it’ll be a long road to travel. Hoseok’s lucky enough that he has ‘easier’ access to music producers because of Blue Moon Studios. Kim Seonsaengnim is also willing to recommend him to her few good friends in the industry, but Hoseok knows he still has to have _something_ in hand. Some songs to show them that he’s actually good in what he’s doing, not just because a few strings get pulled for his favor. Hard work has always been a more tasteful philosophy for him anyway.

Which is why he finds himself at his campus’ Music Institute on a Monday, when he supposedly doesn’t have classes, to attend the biannual symposium that introduces junior year Music students to professors with specialty programs or theory studies for their final portfolios. In a way, it’s their version of having a thesis – Hoseok’s degree program alone has many routes to choose from. Students who are interested in orchestra composition for a career choice can apply to study under a specific professor, and the same goes for students who want to specialize in music arrangement, vocal writing, music production, and even video game or advertisement score making.

But Hoseok knows which program he wants to join already; it’s reputably dubbed “Dr. Seo’s Music Lab,” a specialty program under said professor and famous pop song producer whose lab incorporates a good balance of songwriting and production, as well as recording and mixing. Notable alumni have already produced songs for music groups, and studying in the ‘lab’ is practically a golden ticket to the same path. It makes sense for them to reach that level of success at a faster rate, since their portfolios consist of finished songs that can be sold to musicians or, if they’re _that_ good, entertainment companies.

The competition to get in Dr. Seo’s lab is merciless, however – the man only has two slots reserved for students in Hoseok’s degree program and three for Music Engineering and Production students. And almost everyone tries to get in his lab first prior to applying for the other specialty programs, making other professors extend application deadlines.

The three-hour symposium depletes Hoseok’s energy since he has forgotten to buy snacks before the program started. _Dumb move_ , he scolds himself mentally as he drags himself out of the building with two problems in his mind. Firstly – he’s hungry and the nearest cafeteria is a ten-minute walk away ( _will I last that long?!_ ); secondly – he learns that getting into Dr. Seo’s lab starts next semester.

Because they have to submit a demo.

It doesn’t sound that bad at first, but Hoseok’s mind can’t help but wander beyond the line of overthinking. He knows his classmates are as talented and skilled as him, or admittedly even more, and a lot of them are so wealthy they can afford the best equipment to produce their demos. All Hoseok has is his three-year-old laptop and a mini MIDI keyboard that he owns only because of Hyungwon’s insistence to buy it for him as a birthday and graduation gift two years ago.

And really, a _demo_? Hoseok may have some ideas here and there on tunes, but lyrics? They really have to make a whole demo of _at least three minutes_ to apply and get screened? All the effort with no guarantee of getting in?

Getting in that lab has been his goal since he’s first heard of its existence during his freshman year; back then, it didn’t sound as difficult to get into. He remembers the criteria being different before, involving interviews and brief application essays instead. But he guesses that Dr. Seo may be too busy to even entertain those now, considering the amount of students that vie for apprenticeship under him.

His stomach lurches at his growing anxiety and physiological hunger, and Hoseok isn’t sure which is worse.

 

* * *

 

Minhyuk has a talent for bumping into Hoseok by coincidence. It’s been an inside joke for the both of them for years, but nowadays, Hoseok’s having second thoughts.

It’s not every week that Minhyuk can spot him in school on a Monday, after all. And yet he finds himself chewing on the last slices of cafeteria-grade kimbap while Minhyuk storms to the empty seat across him.

“Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hoseok replies, placing his kimbap wrapper at chin level. “Isn’t your class at Psych today?”

“Aww, you memorized my sched,” Minhyuk coos instead, and Hoseok feels like pelting the fallen kimbap carrot on the table at his friend’s face.

“It’s hard not to when you kept repeating to me what you’ve enlisted for during break,” he grumbles.

“I still find it very sweet,” the younger teases. “Anyway, I’m here ‘cause Comm canteen’s the only one selling the new ice cream sandwiches Jooheonnie likes.”

“Awfully nice of you to treat him,” Hoseok says.

Minhyuk lets out one breathy _ha!_ before crossing his arms. “No, he bossed me to buy. I lost the table hockey game last Saturday after all his fuss on the rules.” Hoseok holds back a laugh at Minhyuk rolling his eyes at the mention of ‘rules’. “And we kinda made a deal that the loser would do a dare and he said he’s saving his. Then he just uses that dare on me to buy ice cream ‘cause he’s lazy today.”

“That’s… smart,” Hoseok says, nodding slowly.

Minhyuk stays quiet for a moment, then leans forward as he places his arms on the small round canteen table. “Are you okay, Hoseokkie?” he asks with knitted brows. It’s scary how Minhyuk has this sixth sense on his emotions, honestly, but Hoseok wonders if his overthinking face is just that obvious.

“A bit stressed,” he admits. Minhyuk can tell if he’s lying anyway. “We had the portfolio program symposium earlier.”

“And then?”

Hoseok shakes his head. “Shouldn’t you buy Jooheon’s ice cream?”

Minhyuk smacks his own forehead soundly. “Right,” he hisses. He looks back at Hoseok with a worried look. “You’re coming with me, then.”

He follows Minhyuk as his friend beelines to the front of the canteen (or rather, he gets dragged) and does the honor of lifting the cooler’s cover open for his best friend, unveiling colorful wrappers boasting different ice cream flavors. He doesn’t expect Minhyuk to take his sweet time staring at the stacks of cold delights, much to his frustration when the cashier ahjumma eyes them down for being hazards to the electricity bill.

“I thought you said you’re going to buy Jooheon’s favorite?” Hoseok whispers through gritted teeth, standing closer to his friend. Minhyuk doesn’t look back at him but motions him to shoo farther.

“I am, but I’m picking for me too,” Minhyuk retorts with a voice just as soft.

“Hurry up, the lady in the counter doesn’t look happy with us.”

“Ugh, fine,” Minhyuk groans, finally bending to dig through the giant box and pulling out three ice cream sandwiches.

“Three?” Hoseok asks, shutting the cooler again.

“One for each of us. Don’t worry, I won’t charge you this time,” Minhyuk says teasingly. After a few seconds, Hoseok sees the cashier ahjumma finally appeased after receiving Minhyuk’s crisp bills and weathered coins for payment, gently placing the bought desserts into a small paper bag.

He hands over one ice cream sandwich pack to Hoseok as they leave the canteen. “Thanks, Min,” Hoseok says, unwrapping the frozen delight slowly. The mix of milky vanilla and chunky chocolate ice cream layer is thicker than he expected, and the soft dark brown biscuits have a cake-like texture. “Huh. Never tried this before.”

“Me neither,” Minhyuk says, his own ice cream sandwich unwrapped as well. “We always split with twin popsicles. Might as well try something new?”

He munches down first; Hoseok watches his best friend’s eyes slowly widen in wonderment, his lips curling into a grin that reveals crumb-stained teeth that makes Hoseok giggle.

“So it’s good.”

“Duh,” Minhyuk laughs, and he takes a bite again.

One bite and Hoseok understands – it tastes like his and Minhyuk’s favorite ice cream cake from that old desserts store near their high school building. He downs it much faster than Minhyuk does, earning a humored but judging stare from his best friend.

“Even with desserts, you show no mercy,” Minhyuk jeers.

“You’re just slow,” Hoseok retorts. “Ugh, if the other one wasn’t for Jooheonnie, I’d eat it.”

Minhyuk pushes the paper bag onto Hoseok. “Be my guest, but don’t blame me if Jooheon cries.”

“I’d just say you ate it. He won’t cry but he’ll try to kill you.”

“…okay, give me that back.”

“Fine,” Hoseok chuckles, carefully handing over the bag back to his best friend. “So where are we going, exactly?”

“Library. Can’t believe we have _never_ hung out there before.”

“You aren’t the reading type,” Hoseok reminds.

“You aren’t either.”

“I do visit the library more now, for your information. But if we hang out there, we might just get kicked out. You can’t stay quiet that long.”

Minhyuk blows a raspberry. “I didn’t say we hang out inside, the library can’t deal with my energy. There are actually a bunch of picnic tables just behind the building and underneath the big trees!”

Even after studying here for over two years, there are still a lot to discover in their campus. It reminds Hoseok why this place has been his first choice, apart from its reputation, since he really likes how homey it is. The place is a cross of a giant park and a miniature city, depending on which side of the campus they go to. The university library sits at the center of the school grounds, trees surrounding its vicinity except for its entrance. Most of the students seek to hang out at the benches beyond the trees covering the building, and he wonders how many know about the picnic tables Minhyuk is talking about.

“How’d you discover them?”

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk laughs. “I toured him around, remember? He really wanted to see the library and he noticed there’s a tiny path made of rocks behind the Bul-Gae statue.”

“I don’t remember seeing anything like that,” Hoseok murmurs. The statue of the mythical dog is a pretty big landmark that anything around its pedestal wound stick out like a sore thumb, especially if ‘anything’ equates to a bunch of stepping stones.

Minhyuk throws an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders. “Apparently the Library Science kids don’t want anyone to know their secret hangout place, but Changkyunnie’s eyes are sharp!”

Hoseok nods. He bites back the urge to say _Changkyun’s eyes are only sharp because he’s wearing glasses_ and instead says, “I should ask Joohyun about that.”

There’s a spark in Minhyuk’s eyes as he lightly bops Hoseok’s head with his own. “Ooh, Joohyun noona! Tell her I said hi!”

“Tell it to her yourself,” Hoseok chuckles. “You’ve met already, and Lib Sci classes are just near the Psych building.”

“Yeah, I know... but she’s still intimidating,” Minhyuk reasons. “If you say it, she’ll at least find my ‘hi’ tolerable.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “She likes you, Min. You’ve helped her out before.”

“Helped _you_ out, you mean. I just asked for her permission so I could voice out the issue over the school radio.”

“And that meant a lot to her. You’re already someone who doesn’t chase after her mindlessly, and then you thought to call out guys who do that,” Hoseok assures with a smile.

“It was for your sake, dummy,” Minhyuk reminds. “So many people just can’t mind their own business and had to spread gossip about you.”

“That’s what I get for hanging out with Joohyun outside the dance studio,” Hoseok sighs.

“Uh, no?” Minhyuk scoffs, flicking Hoseok’s forehead lightly. “You and her are just friends and some people’s brains are still wired on medieval wavelengths. Like, guys and girls can be just friends? And they’re so creepy for shitting on you because they got jealous. They don’t own Joohyun noona.”

Hoseok presses his lips together and into a smile. “Yeah, they really don’t.”

“And like, everyone should know we’re all out of her league.”

He laughs. After years of knowing Joohyun and watching how her beauty bloomed, Hoseok can’t blame anyone for crushing on the dame. His admiration for her grace and warmth have blossomed then, and he feels lucky enough that she considers him to be part of her small circle of friends up until now. After garnering the unofficial title of campus crush, Hoseok’s aware how she has become more guarded with the people who try to get close to her.

“Have you ever had a crush on her, Hoseokkie?”

“Yeah, when we first met in the studio,” Hoseok grins. “She was really pretty and I found her really cool for taking hip hop classes and ballet classes at the same time.”

“Did Hyungwon have a crush on her too?” Minhyuk adds.

Hoseok’s irises shift to stare upwards. “I… don’t recall? I don’t think so.”

“Well, it seems like him, I guess,” Minhyuk grins. “Glad I know someone who never had a crush on her.”

“Kihyun never did too, I think?” Hoseok tries.

“He never mentions having any interest for anyone, though, so who knows,” Minhyuk says.

 _That’s true_. And it scares Hoseok. It’s one thing to be wary of his own feelings, to avoid them out of fear of ruining a friendship, but it’s another to know that Kihyun may not feel the same way. He’s banking purely on the hope that Kihyun may give him a chance in courtship.

“Look at you, being all pouty again.” Minhyuk removes his arm around Hoseok and raises a brow. “You still planning to tell Ki?”

He lets out a slow exhale through his nose. “Yeah. I still don’t know how or when, though.”

Minhyuk’s smile turns warmer. “Anytime would be good, y’know. Or when you’re not afraid anymore.”

“I’m not really afraid of telling him about my feelings, I just…” A sigh. “Do you think he’d be into guys? Or people in general? What if he’s aromantic?”

His best friend’s face scrunches into a loud giggle. “Oh my god, Hoseok. Just because I said he doesn’t mention interest in anyone doesn’t mean he isn’t interested in anyone. I mean, when it comes to Joohyun noona, he doesn’t seem to care much and I’d know, he was with me when I talked to her about the radio thing. But hello? Did you forget all the cheesy shit he said when we watched dramas? Rom-coms? Disney? Haikyuu?”

Hoseok’s eyes narrow. “Haikyuu?”

“Oh, shit, Freudian slip,” Minhyuk laughs. “Anyway, neither of you watch it with me. And I mean, you get my point, right? Kihyun’s a romantic. Like hell, I can’t count how many ballads he’s memorized. And you still haven’t told me how he reacted with the hamster toy.”

“I-” Hoseok blinks. He hasn’t mentioned that to Minhyuk. “Who said it was for him?”

“Oh puh-lease, you always seem to underestimate me,” Minhyuk winks. “Changkyunnie told me you asked him to win a hamster plush and clearly, you won’t be keeping it for yourself.”

“What if I did?”

“What if I know that’s impossible?” Minhyuk waggles his brows as he pulls out his phone, presses the screen a few times, and reveals a selfie Kihyun has sent with the stuffed animal. Hoseok’s face heats up, embarrassed to forget Kihyun is in the equation and flustered at how precious Kihyun’s smile looks in the picture.

“Okay, fine, you win,” Hoseok huffs, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. “But you obviously don’t need me to tell you how he reacted.”

“Yep, it’s me who has to tell you since you’re so doubtful if your beloved Ki has a romantic bone in his body.” Minhyuk returns his phone back to his pocket and grins at Hoseok. “He said it was really sweet of you that you remembered him. Maybe he’s planning to treat you with ramen because of it.”

“Do you think he’s catching on?” Hoseok squeaks, lightly pressing his cheeks with his palms. The faint heat still lingers as he feels the light thumps on his chest slowly calm down.

“I can’t really say, but does it matter? If he is and he isn’t pushing you away, that’s a good sign, right?” Minhyuk cheers. His eyes meet Hoseok’s, full of confidence that Hoseok wishes he possesses. “If you play your cards right, I really, honestly, genuinely, wholesomely-”

“Min.”

A snort. “-wholeheartedly believe he’ll like you back.”

He clutches the cloth of his shirt above his chest, smiling softly at his best friend. “Thanks, Min. It means a lot.”

“I know.” The younger man’s sunny smile and trademark wink always give Hoseok a slither of hope whenever he feels doubt, self-inflicted or not, slowly creep in.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s only been an hour with Jooheon and Minhyuk before Hoseok receives a text message from Dongho, telling him to be in the studio as per Amber’s request, and he just remembers how packed his dance agenda is going to be. They’re probably going to practice for their performance for Kim Seonsaengnim’s birthday this afternoon while their mentor is still busy teaching other classes, and then he’d have workshop instructor training afterwards. He’s thankful that his next kids workshop class will have the same choreography as last time, or he’d struggle with cramming dance steps in his mind at a time he should also be focusing on his classes.

He bids goodbye to his friends, thankful to have spent enough time with them to clear his anxieties brought about by the symposium from earlier. Jooheon, despite being a year below Hoseok, knows practically everyone walking the halls of the Music Institute, and has eagerly jumped on the chance to help Hoseok with his predicament on the details given in the symposium.

“I’m gonna ask my sunbaes in the lab for you, hyung!” Jooheon has exclaimed, beaming so widely that Minhyuk has failed to suppress his urge to pinch the younger’s cheek. “Ow! Min hyung, what the hell?!”

“You don’t have to, Joo,” Hoseok has laughed. “And you know what they’d say if they found out you’re asking for me.”

“I want to, hyung, and I promise I won’t tell,” has been the kind reply while Jooheon unkindly swats Minhyuk’s hand away. “Screw everyone who would say anything bad about you, though.”

“And y’know, Hoseok, I’m not in Music but I’m a hundred percent sure other sunbaes are gonna leak to their close friends how to get in the lab. Heonnie’s just leveling the playing ground,” Minhyuk has added, rubbing the back of his reddened hand.

“What he said,” Jooheon has smiled. “And hyung, you deserve to get in that lab more than anyone else. You know I mean that with my whole heart, right?”

Jooheon’s words are always so genuine and kind to Hoseok that he does feel the appreciation his younger friend has down to his bones. For him to hear such from anyone in Music nowadays has become a rarity too. It’s no secret Hoseok has a... mixed reputation in the Music Institute, rooted from the incident a year ago involving rumors about him and Joohyun. He’s only thankful that professors like him and the small number of people in the institute who know him personally are the ones who really matter. But really, Hoseok’s truly thankful for his hoobae’s support. He’d be lying if he says he meant ‘You didn’t have to’ earlier wholeheartedly. What Minhyuk has said about the playing ground of applying in the lab is very much true, and Hoseok needs to do his part to have a shot at getting in. It wouldn’t help having a little help, he guesses.

He messages Dongho back while trying to figure out which path to take towards his usual bus stop, rocking on the balls of his feet in front of the library steps. He then takes out his earphones from the front pocket of his messenger bag, ready for his lengthy jog to the entrance of the campus gate after deciding to take the long way, only to be surprised with, “Hoseok hyung?”

Changkyun is standing a foot away from him, an arm holding a thick textbook pressed against his chest, with an inquiring look. Hoseok places a hand on his chest while letting out an exhale. “Hello, Changkyun.” _Don’t scare me like that, kid._

“Oh, um, hello.”

Hoseok gives him a small smile, and Changkyun replies with the same. Little dimples form on each of his cheeks, but no words come after.

The silence gets suffocating, especially when Changkyun’s said smile slowly falters. “Um, Minhyuk and Jooheon are there…” He points to the entrance of the library, making Changkyun cock a brow. “Um, I mean behind the library.”

His pointer finger moves to direct the space behind the Bul-Gae statue, and Hoseok feels his heart hammer in his chest. Changkyun’s silence really scares him, for some reason. Wouldn’t it hurt him to say something?

“Oh.”

Hoseok mentally sighs to himself as his arm drops back on his side.

“Thanks for telling me,” Changkyun starts. “But I’m going somewhere else.”

“You can say hi,” he says softly. Dumbly, _of course he knows that, Hoseok_.

Changkyun shakes his head. “I’d like to, but I know they’re going to distract me for hours.”

“Huh.” Hoseok chuckles. The kid knows the duo so well.  “I get you. You still have a lot to study, I guess.”

“And shopping to do,” Changkyun replies. “How about you, hyung?”

“I’m off to the dance studio,” he answers. Changkyun doesn’t say anything, and Hoseok presses his lips together. “Um, bus stop?”

Changkyun nods, and they walk up the slope away from the library in silence. They stay on the sidewalk underneath the lofty large trees, hidden from the afternoon sunbeams. Hoseok tries to focus on the voices around them, of friends hanging out and students rushing to their two o’clock classes, wishing that he can plug in his earphones and listen to the song he, Dongho, and Amber would dance to on loop. But it’d be rude to Changkyun if ever the kid wants to talk to him.

 _If_ being the key word.

The buds of his earphones peeking from his closed fist are really tempting, but it’s just rude in general. He’s the one who ‘offered’ they walk together, and he doesn’t want Changkyun to think he’s being standoffish and uninterested. But it’s so hard that Changkyun doesn’t speak much, especially knowing Changkyun isn’t exactly unfriendly. The younger boy does answer when he’s spoken to, and he has been the one to call for Hoseok’s attention. That must mean something, right?

Maybe Changkyun just really isn’t one to start conversations, but Hoseok can’t be the one to initiate their talks forever. And it doesn’t help that Changkyun doesn’t add to his answers after being asked a question, which makes it harder for Hoseok.

God, the awkwardness hurts.

“Are you going to teach dance class today, hyung?”

Hoseok blinks. Did Changkyun… ask first?

He turns to his side, seeing the boy trying his hardest to carry the textbook without breaking a sweat. Hoseok can’t even imagine studying any of the sciences if he has to read from literally heavy references.

“Not today. I have choreography training, though,” he says. “Um, do you… need help with that?”

Changkyun looks up at him, left eye wide against his glasses, and Hoseok feels the urge to brush the younger boy’s hair up to see both his eyes. He doesn't know how the boy walks with just one eye with clear vision of the route he’s walking on. “It’s okay, hyung. I can manage.”

“But it looks so heavy,” Hoseok says softly.

“It is,” Changkyun admits, chuckling softly. “Can’t do anything, my internet modem hasn’t been replaced yet and I haven’t downloaded the e-book.”

Hoseok nods. Having no internet is a bitch, and he remembers the times Kihyun has called customer service every time their own internet connection goes kaput on nights Kihyun has important group papers to compile or when Hoseok has to submit a rushed project before a deadline. Changkyun’s predicament, in comparison, isn’t as bad, but the factor of a gigantic textbook makes Hoseok think otherwise.

“Do you really have to read all that, though?” Hoseok asks. “I mean, I know you don’t have to read everything tonight, but you had to borrow, so it means you need to read a lot?”

“Yeah. A whole chapter tonight, and it’ll be our quiz tomorrow,” Changkyun says, letting out a soft sigh afterwards.

Hoseok winces. “Man, you science kids really have it hard.”

“Not really. I think we’re just not used to it yet.” Hoseok notices a small smile grace the younger’s lips. “It’ll be harder in the long run, so I should try building good study habits.”

“You can do it. Minhyuk said you’re smart,” Hoseok says. The smile on Changkyun’s lips grow, and Hoseok feels his heart jump in delight. “Crazy smart, to be accurate.”

“More crazy than smart, he probably means,” Changkyun says, laughing softly.

“Well, he did tell me about the toaster thing.”

Changkyun looks up at him again, and _god_ his hair is really distracting. Without thinking, he brushes the younger boy’s black locks above and away from the lens of his frames. “Kid, you really have to cut your hair.”

“It’s not that bad,” the younger boy replies, running his hand through his hair. The strands fall back into place, but thankfully Changkyun pushes his fringe away from his glasses now. “I’m used to it.”

“I’m not saying it looks bad, but you might trip or something.” Hoseok looks down immediately, checking if Changkyun’s wearing shoes with shoelaces, hoping he won’t make a fool out of himself with his words. Much to his relief, the boy is wearing high-cut Chuck Taylors; at least his concern will appear sound.

“Minhyuk hyung said he’s going to have a haircut soon, and he’s making me go with him,” Changkyun says.

“Even just a trim will do, you know.”

“Yeah.” Changkyun chuckles. “Thanks for your concern, hyung.”

They fall into silence again after a few seconds, and the bus stop is still around fifteen minutes away… if they walk in Hoseok’s normal pace. Make it twenty, then.

“So… you said you were going to shop?”

“Just some school supplies and a new backpack,” Changkyun says. “Our chemistry lab requires us to have a specific notebook. I also need to buy some batteries for my calculator.”

“Solar power not enough?” he jests. To his surprise, Changkyun grins.

“Sadly.” A pause. “What did Minhyuk hyung tell you about the toaster incident?”

“That you almost murdered the thing,” Hoseok says with a smirk. “But he did tell me it was his suggestion, since he was really hungry.”

“Glad he didn’t pin all the blame on me.” The younger boy laughs.

“You probably encouraged him, though.”

“I tried to talk him out of it, but he was… convincing,” Changkyun reasons, adjusting his grip on the book again.

“Can’t blame you there. Minhyuk has a way with words,” Hoseok says. “I can’t imagine how you survived being his neighbor for years.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees Changkyun shake his head. “We were only neighbors whenever we visited for Christmas, and some other summers.”

Hoseok looks at the younger boy, confused. “I thought you’re a Gwangju boy.”

“I am,” Changkyun smiles. “I guess Minhyuk hyung didn’t tell you. My family and I lived abroad for years, I only came back permanently during middle school.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops slightly. Minhyuk did _not_ mention anything of the sort, and it’s surprising because it’s such a big detail that could’ve made Hoseok understand Changkyun a bit more. Maybe Hoseok’s subconscious has picked up that there’s something different about Changkyun that has caused his feelings of intimidation, with that something being the younger living abroad.

“R-Really?” he stammers. “Where?”

“Israel for a few years, then Boston.”

“Where’s Boston? Sorry, I’m kinda bad at geography.”

“America.”

“So that’s why you could understand English when you were six.” The younger boy looks at him, surprised, and Hoseok’s cheeks heat up again. “Uh, Minhyuk mentioned it. You were playing a computer game in English.”

Changkyun nods, and Hoseok notices the tips of the younger boy’s ears turn pink. “Yeah, I did,” he says. “Minhyuk hyung’s family actually lives next to my grandparents’ house, that’s where we stay when Dad’s allowed to take a vacation. Oh, my dad’s a scientist and we moved around because of work, in case that confused you.”

“It’s okay, Minhyuk told me about what your dad does,” he says with an assuring smile. “Wow, though, it must be an experience living abroad.”

“It’s really different here and in the States, but it’s okay. Mom teaches me things about Korea at home, so I wouldn’t be so lost whenever we return here. And Minhyuk hyung sends me letters too, so I’m updated on some things back then.”

“That’s really nice how you two keep in touch,” Hoseok says. It must be an experience for Minhyuk too, having a good friend become a pen pal. He can only imagine how happy their reunions are whenever Changkyun visits, remembering Minhyuk’s other stories in their chat about Changkyun. It also makes sense why Minhyuk’s reading comprehension in English is better than most of their classmates in high school, even compared to the smartest kid of their year, knowing that their school’s curriculum for their English subject isn’t the best.

“Minhyuk hyung won’t let me forget him,” Changkyun replies with an earnest beam. “Not like I could. Every time we visit, he invites me over to play videogames. He always has the best consoles and the best games to play.”

“Game nerds,” Hoseok snorts. Changkyun’s smile grows, his eyes turning crescent-shaped behind his glasses, and Hoseok’s big smile turns softer. The youthful glow of Changkyun’s smile is refreshing to see.

“I’m guessing you aren’t a ‘game nerd’ then, hyung,” Changkyun says.

Hoseok shrugs. “I play games on my phone sometimes, and I did have a Plants vs. Zombie phase. Does that count as game nerd material?”

“It’s subjective, depends on your definition of game nerd,” the younger boy quips, and his smile turns into a smirk. “But I think either of our definitions would say you definitely aren’t one.”

“Yeah, and I have no problem with that,” Hoseok chuckles. “Games are fun when I get the chance to play, but dancing has my heart.”

Changkyun nods. “Minhyuk hyung did tell me. He even sent me a video of one of your dances.”

Hoseok places a hand over his mouth. “Which one?”

“SexyBack.”

“Oh my god.” Hoseok’s hand moves up and covers his eyes. Out of all the dances Minhyuk could send, he just had to give the most embarrassing one.

“You’re a little red on the face there, hyung,” Changkyun says. Even if Hoseok can’t see the kid, he can hear the clear mirth in the younger boy’s deep voice, and if only he isn’t so embarrassed he’d take a look on the expression Changkyun’s wearing.

“Damn it, Minhyuk,” he grumbles. “Seriously.”

“You’re a really good dancer, hyung,” the younger boy adds. Hoseok still can’t bear to look at him.

His ears are figuratively on fire now, the heat spreading down to his neck and seeping into his cheeks. That video has been Hoseok’s first attempt to choreograph back in his last year of high school, just a few weeks after Hoseok and Minhyuk have first made each other’s acquaintance. It’s so embarrassing that Minhyuk has shown Changkyun that video, the very video he’s sent to Minhyuk years ago as a lame attempt to flirt before.  (To be fair to younger Hoseok, he really thought he was being cool. And younger Minhyuk did swoon over him because of that video.)

“God. I’m sorry you had to see that, Changkyun,” Hoseok sighs, slowly moving his hand up to his forehead. The younger boy’s gaze at him is bright and humored, his teeth showing behind a wide open smile.

“Why are you so embarrassed? You dance well,” Changkyun repeats.

“He could’ve shown you a rated G dance first,” Hoseok sighs, feeling his cheeks flame up at the memory of all those _damn hip rolls_.

“I’m eighteen, hyung,” Changkyun says.

“Doesn’t matter,” Hoseok groans. “I’m going to kill Minhyuk.”

Changkyun starts laughing again, a little more high pitched than his usual chuckles. “If you’re worried about me judging you because you danced half-naked, it’s fine.”

“I’m not really–ugh, I give up.”

“You really shouldn’t be embarrassed. Minhyuk hyung told me you choreographed that yourself, and it’s cool you were able to conceptualize that,” Changkyun continues. “It’s the right kind of sexy for the song, but I think what makes it solid is your technique.”

The heat of his face is still overpowering Hoseok’s senses, but Changkyun’s words have sliced through his mental screams of shame. Changkyun’s tone is dead serious, unexpectedly analytical, that Hoseok is in awe that the boy has watched his video and assessed his dancing prowess without a second thought.

“My… technique?” he whispers.

“Yeah. Your shoulders and hips are really nimble. The dance steps you chose accentuate your broad shoulders too.” Changkyun wraps his other arm around the book, and Hoseok wants to tell Changkyun he’ll carry that so the younger boy can rest his arms.

But he realizes they’re just feet away from the bus stop now. Maybe he should have just taken it earlier, feeling bad that Changkyun has to carry the thing while he goes shopping for school supplies too. Though he does remember Changkyun mentioning he has to buy a new bag, so at least the boy won’t have to carry the book for lengthy hours.

“Sounds like you watch a lot of dance videos,” Hoseok says, smiling.

“When I have to. I took Anatomy elective classes during high school so my friends and I had to learn a lot about muscle movement.” He pauses. “I sound like a nerd.”

“You kinda are,” Hoseok replies. “No judgment, though. It’s pretty cool you got to relate what you learned to non-school stuff.”

“That’s how I learn, I guess,” Changkyun shrugs. “What’s the point of studying something you can’t or won’t use, right?”

Hoseok nods, amazed again at the younger boy’s words. He can’t help but feel like he’s the younger one between the two them. “Right.” A pause. “Thanks, Changkyun-ah. For, uh, watching my video and not laughing at it.”

“I can’t laugh at a good dance,” Changkyun smiles. “Though I think the shirt ripping is a bit too much.”

Hoseok slaps a hand over his eyes again, and Changkyun’s high-pitched snickers consume his earshot. “I really will murder Minhyuk,” he huffs, shaking his head.

He only removes his hand after half a minute, only to find Changkyun staring at the newly arrived bus. The younger is still laughing softly as he waves goodbye at Hoseok. “See you, hyung,” Changkyun says between chuckles, and Hoseok gives him a sheepish smile while he watches the boy board the vehicle.

Despite how mortified Hoseok feels, a part of him feels glad to hear Changkyun laugh. It doesn’t matter if it’s a laugh at him or because of his reaction – what matters is that Hoseok finally knows that he and Changkyun are more than acquaintances now.

_You two are friends, just awkward._

And boy, does it feel good to strip the awkwardness away no matter how slowly it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH WONKYUN MOMENTS I'M REALLY HAPPY I GOT TO WRITE THEM MORE 💜💜💜💜💜💜 (i also hope no one forgot that minhyuk and hoseok did have a sort of 'fling' before so that's why hoseok sent such an embarrassing video... omg it's like the PG-13 equivalent of a lap dance to him, probably LMAO) 
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this chapter!!! i'll try my best to make regular updates (maybe 2 times a month?) since i've already finished my other big fic! i hope you stick around for the next chapters, things are gonna get more exciting and fun! :'D you can also find me on @tsunkyuns or @tsunwrites on twitter!!! or my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tsunwrites) hahaha
> 
> and thank you to the ppl who read the previous chapter and watched into the spider-verse! i really am happy to hear some ppl have enjoyed it and i'm just really happy to spread the news of such a good movie to everyone :'D


End file.
